My Last Chance
by aflores5235
Summary: What would have happened in 3x07 if Oliver would have gotten to Palmer Tech before Ray and Felicity kissed? What goes through their heads when all the feelings are out on the line? How would this change things?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Truth

 **Oliver**

Diggle was right no matter how much Oliver wanted to deny it. He needed to man up and just tell Felicity how he felt. He was lying to himself and lying to her about how much she really meant to him. Seeing her with Palmer was eating him up inside and making him vulnerable in the field. He needed her and not just as a part of the team. She was his light in the darkness and she made him a better person. Without her he was lost.

He knew what he said to Cupid must have hurt Felicity and part of him truly meant it. Being alone was the safest option for everyone, even him. If he lost her he would completely lose himself and he didn't want to risk that. He also didn't want to hurt her; he didn't have the best track record with women. But the other part of him wanted to try, wanted to try and work this out with Felicity because she made him happy and he needed that in his life. Everything was different with her and he thought for the first time in his life he could see a future with someone, that someone being Felicity.

So no more backing down no more excuses, he was going to tell her how he felt and tell her that he wants to be with her. He knows he was the one who prevented them from being together in the first place but he would tell her he made a mistake. If she rejects him then he will let her go no matter how much it hurts him. But if she says yes he will be the happiest man on the face of the earth. This was his last chance and he wasn't going to blow it. So he got on his Ducati and headed to Queen Consolidated or Palmer Tech. He already hated the sound of that.

 **Felicity**

The drive back to Palmer Tech was a lonely one for Felicity. She should have been thinking about what she would say to Ray about leaving but all she could think about was Oliver. Hearing what he said about being alone broke her heart and infuriated her at the same time. He wasn't destined to be alone no matter how much he thought he should be. He always thought it was up to him to protect everyone but it wasn't, other people had the right to make decisions.

He was a good person who deserved to be happy. She had tried to tell him time and time again but he never let himself believe it. He had done so much for her and many others, and changed her life for the better. He let her know that she could make a difference in the world. It was hard work but she was good at what she did and with Oliver and Diggle they made a perfect team. They balanced each other out and each had their purpose.

She knew Oliver didn't want to put her in harms way and being with him would be a risk but she was willing to try. But they had already tried that and with one explosion of a date he had already given up. She wasn't surprised when he ended things but she had just wished he had tried a little harder to fight for them. They were good for each other and given the chance she thought they could be something really great. Some days she could even picture a future with him but she would never admit that to anyone, not yet anyway.

But as she pulled up to Palmer Tech she tried to put the thought of Oliver out of her head. Easier said then done because when she got out of the limo Ray had sent for her she saw Oliver waiting at the entrance to the building. He didn't see her yet because he was trying to convince the security guard to let him in which wasn't going very well. She could tell by his posture he was about 2 seconds from knocking this guy out so it was time for her to intervene and see what the hell he was doing there.

 **Oliver**

"YOU HAVE TO LET ME IN?" Oliver was about 2 seconds away from knocking this guy on his ass.

"Sir I already told you the building is closed and you do not have clearance to be here."

"It's okay he's with me Ben."

He would know that voice anywhere, he heard it enough over the comms, and it immediately relaxed him. His shoulders dropped and a smile formed on his face. He turned around and his breath was taken away by how beautiful she looked in the form fitting blue dress. Even though he was partial to her wearing red.

"Sorry Ms. Smoak."

"No problem Ben I'm sorry he was causing so much trouble he is usually more civil."

She gave him the flirty smile that she reserved only for him. Ben opened the door for them to enter but he stopped her before she went in.

"Can we actually talk out here in private?" Felicity scrunched her face like she did when she was thinking but after a pause she finally nodded her head in assent.

He knew it was now or never he needed to tell her the truth and just accept what came after.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Last Chance

Felicity

A million thoughts ran through Felicity's head as they rounded the corner. Is he going to tell her she shouldn't be on the team anymore? Is he going to make sure she heard what he said to Cupid about being alone? Is he going to say she shouldn't be seeing Ray because that could put him in danger?

Any of these and many more were possibilities but as they walked in silence she could not figure out what was going on in Oliver's head. Usually she could read him pretty well but tonight was different. He was nervous but also looked sure of himself which was unusual for Oliver because he was usually indecisive and stubborn.

He kept his distance and looked straight ahead like he was preparing himself for what he had to say. So Felicity stayed quiet, even though that was difficult for her, and waited.

They finally got to a spot with a bench and Oliver gently placed his hand on her hip and guided her to the bench to sit down. He followed suit and sat inches from her. They had not been this close in a while and she could feel the palpable energy that had always been between them. Then he grabbed her hand in between his and looked right into her eyes.

"I'm in love with you Felicity Smoak."

Oliver

As soon as he said the words he felt a giant weight lifted off of him. Even if he hadn't known it this was something he had felt for a long time but finally saying the words out loud was an indescribable feeling. It was the truth and there was no point in deny it anymore. He was deeply and truly in love with this women who was sitting in front of him.

But the shock on her face made him think she might not feel the same and the fact that Felicity, someone who talked all the time, wasn't talking didn't make him feel any better. But he wasn't going to back down now so he just kept going.

"Felicity you are the best thing in my life. You are my light in the darkness and you make me a better person. Everyday I get to spend with you his a day I treasure and every single moment I spend with you is a gift. You are the sweetest, kindest, funniest, and most loving person I have ever met. I know we tried this before and I screwed it up. I got scared that you were going to get hurt because of me and I wasn't willing to take that risk. But I need you in my life Felicity and not just as a friend and not just as a part of the team. I know that might be selfish but I will do everything in my power to keep you safe and I will love you every minute we are together. This is my last chance and I know that. If you say no then I will let you go no matter how much it hurts me. I love you Felicity and I just want you to be happy."

Felicity

She felt frozen in her spot. Out of anything Oliver could have said tonight that was the last thing she would have thought of. Her hands were sweaty and her heart was racing. For once in her life she was speechless and she could see the fear behind Oliver's eyes the longer she sat there in silence. She knew how she felt about him but how dare he keep doing this to her. It's like he enjoyed giving her whiplash. One minute he wanted to be with the her the next it wasn't safe now he wants to be with her again, she wished he would just make up his mind.

She stood up and began to pace trying to think of the right thing to say while he continued to sit and do his nervous hand gesture.

"Are you going to say anything?"

"Give me a minute I have to think for a second you just said a lot of things and I'm still processing. You are a very confusing man Oliver. You say we shouldn't be together, then we should, then we shouldn't, then we should. You are driving me a little bit insane."

She knew she was bantering again and she could see Oliver was trying to suppress a laugh.

"Don't you laugh at me Oliver this is all your fault you got me babbling again…"

Oliver

Anytime she bantered he fell more in love with her. Some people found it slightly annoying but he loved it. He thought she looked so cute when she was flustered and her forehead would crinkle a little when she was thinking which was happening right not. But she still looked so beautiful. He knew this was hard for her because he kept making the wrong decisions but he was all in. To further his point he walked over to her as she continued to babble. He gently placed his hands on her face and kissed her.

She stopped talking immediately as she melted into him. Her lips felt so soft against his and they molded perfectly with his. He reluctantly pulled back just enough to keep their foreheads touching. Felicity's eyes were still closed and he just couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

"I know this was a lot to handle especially after the night we had. I'm going to give you some space to think about it, and Felicity do what will make you happy. Don't think about me or the team think about what you really want. Whenever you are ready I will be in the Arrow cave as you like to call it." Finally she opened her eyes and with as much strength as he could summon he walked away even though all he wanted in the world was stay right there with her. She was everything to him. But she needed to make this decision for herself.

So he hopped back on his Ducati and drove off knowing that either way his life was going to change.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 My Choice

Felicity

As she saw him drive away she finally let go of the breath she had been holding. It had been a crazy night and it still wasn't over because she had this big decision to make. After standing for another minute she sat back down on the bench and the first thing that popped into her head was, "what the hell I am going to do?"

A month ago this would have been an easy decision but now she wasn't so sure. She had feelings for him and she knew that but he had hurt her and she didn't know whether she wanted to go through that again. For so long she didn't think they would ever get the chance to be together. She thought he would always just see her as the nerdy IT girl and she would just have this crush on him and she was ok with that. But then he said he loved her and she knew it was to fool Slade but the way he had said it made her almost believe it. Then he finally asked her out and they got to go on an actual date. And it was perfect until it got blown up and their relationship was over before it even began.

Now they things were more complicated and Ray was in the picture. She knew he had feelings for her but she knew what she felt for Ray was nothing close to what she felt for Oliver. Ray would be a safe choice and she could develop feelings for him. With Oliver things would always be challenging but there would always be something between them that drew her to him and him to her. There was something special that they shared that no one could understand or replace.

Oliver was right this was her decision and she knew exactly what she wanted. So she strode off prepared to make one of the biggest decisions of her life. And hopefully she made the right one.

Oliver

Sitting in the Foundry alone used to be something Oliver enjoyed. It gave him time to think and time to be at peace. But now he didn't want to think because all he could think about was that Felicity was going to say no.

So to distract himself he started to workout. He started by working on the tire with the sledgehammer. He used the wall to do handstand push ups and finished it off by doing the salmon ladder, his all time favorite.

"I love watching you do that."

He was so immersed in his workout he didn't even hear her come in. She was still in her blue dress but she had let her hair down and had her glasses on. He continued to stare at her as he jumped down from the salmon ladder and picked up his shirt.

"Sorry I didn't think you would come this late so I decided to get a late night workout in." He put his shirt on as he saw Felicity looking him up and down. The sweat was still beading on his forehead and he could feel his heart beating. He couldn't tell if it was from the workout or the fact that he was so nervous about what Felicity was going to say. If he had to bet he would think it was the latter.

"Don't apologize. Like I said I like watching you do the salmon ladder." She smiled at him and walked closer to where he was standing. He could tell she had taken her heels off because she was only up to his chest where as earlier she was at least up to his shoulder. She looked completely relaxed which actually calmed him down as well. She had that effect on him.

Felicity

She did not feel calm at all. She was trying her best but on the inside she was freaking out. Oliver was shirtless and sweaty and was doing the salmon ladder. Saying what she wanted to say was hard enough but with him looking like this it was even harder. She could see the sweat dripping down his chest towards his abs and it took all her power to concentrate on anything besides that. So she walked over towards him and luckily he had already put his shirt back on.

"I thought about what you said and you're right this is my decision. I have to make it for myself and no one else." He nodded in agreement and stepped a little closer to her. She took another step as well and the distance between them was only an inch or two. She looked into his eyes and saw the love that he had for her reflecting in his them and she hoped he saw the same thing. "I love you Oliver Queen," she said with total certainty and with no fear whatsoever. She let what she had said sink in before she continued.

"You are stubborn, hotheaded, and sometimes a little crazy but I love you. You have changed my life in so many ways. You made me believe that I could be something better and actually make a difference." She had grabbed his hands and continued to look into his eyes to make sure he understand that she meant every single word. "You are a great man and I will continue to tell you that everyday and every moment until you believe it. You have made me so happy over these last couple of years. We have had our ups and downs but I wouldn't change it for anything. You have opened up my heart in a way I didn't even know was possible. So this was never really a choice Oliver. I pick you and this life we lead. I was just waiting for your stubborn ass to finally figure that out."

Oliver

In spite of everything he had put her through she loved him. He didn't think he had ever smiled so much in his life. He had a grin that went from ear to ear. Felicity Smoak the love of his life loved him back. At that moment he felt like the luckiest person on the planet.

"Isn't this the part where you're supposed to kiss me?" She sidled up closer to him her lips only inches from his and wrapped her arms around is waist.

Still with a smile on his face he said," I'm still kind of sweaty," but he put his hands on her cheeks and leaned down even further.

"I know it's amazing."

This was their moment and nothing could stop them from being together now, or so they thought. The silent alarm went off and they both heard footsteps getting closer and closer. It was 2am and the only other people that would come in knew the passcode so why was the silent alarm going off. On reflex Oliver immediately pulled Felicity behind him and grabbed a knife from the glass case and prepared for a fight. Nobody was going to hurt her they would have to through him first. He raised his arm and as he saw the shadow coming around the corner he prepared to release the knife in the intruders direction.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Finally

Felicity

She stood there behind Oliver trying to get a look at whoever had broken into the Arrow cave but she still couldn't see anything. She felt the muscles in his arms tightening as he prepared for a fight. As she saw him raise his arm and aim at the target her breath caught in her chest because she knew who it was. He was just about to release the knife when Felicity grabbed his arm sending the knife a few feet to the right of the intruder. Well it wasn't really an intruder but she didn't know that until now.

"What the hell man?" Diggle looked up in complete shock because he had almost gotten impaled by the knife in the wall only a few feet away from him.

"Diggle?" Oliver sounded as confused as Felicity felt. "What the hell are you doing down here and why did the silent alarm go off?"

"Well…" Diggle said but stopped when he saw Felicity step out from behind Oliver. She was so small behind him he didn't even see her at first. A small smile crept onto his face before he continued with his explanation. "Well I forgot my key for the house and Lyla is away at her mom's with Sara for a girls weekend so I had to come back and get it. The silent alarm went off because I accidentally hit the wrong number for the code 3 times and I guess Felicity has like a limit to how many times you can try before you're screwed. I think I hit that limit."

"Yeah sorry about that I thought we wouldn't need that many tries so I put it in as a precaution. I was thinking of updating to finger printing as soon we got the money but that didn't happen so we are stuck with this for a little bit."

They all stood there for a second not knowing what to say next. Diggle just kept smiling at both of them while Oliver and Felicity fidgeted nervously. Finally Diggle said, "well I guess its like old times me walking in and you almost killing me with a knife to protect Felicity. I guess some things never change and some do." He gave a knowing look to both of them before grabbing his stuff. "Well I'm going to head out it's late. And by the way Lyla is coming back tomorrow she would love for you guys to come over for dinner."

"We would love to John. See you tomorrow." She didn't know if she was assuming things by saying we but she wanted to go and she would find a way to make Oliver go too. "Alright then I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Oliver

He hoped Felicity didn't notice the way John smirked at him as he walked out indicating he knew exactly what was going on. John would rub it in later and definitely would have a few I told you so's saved up. But at this moment he didn't care he finally had Felicity to himself and when he heard the door close he quickly turned around and pinned Felicity to the nearest pillar.

He pressed his body up against hers and pinned her arms above her head. For a second they just stood there breathing each other in with their foreheads just barely touching. He stared into her eyes and knew he would never see anything more beautiful. He slowly moved his lips towards hers but before he knew it she lunged forward and and kissed him first.

Her lips moved quickly against his and he gladly let her. He sucked on her bottom lip and gripped her hands even tighter. She ran her tongue across his which elicited a deep throated moan from him. Briefly distracted he loosened his grip and Felicity quickly took the opportunity to run her hands through his hair and pull him closer. Oliver followed her lead and picked her up, squeezing her ass in the process.

He nipped at her bottom lip and began moving down towards her neck. Kissing every area that was exposed. Felicity closed her eyes in complete ecstasy and scratched her nails down his back. She threw her head back to give him better access and she reveled in the feel of his stubble and lips against her skin.

Felicity

The feel of his body against her and his lips touching every piece of her was just heavenly. But there was one thing that needed to change. "Too much clothes," she said breathily. Oliver didn't need to be told twice. He gently placed her on the ground and took of his shirt in one motion not taking his eyes off of her for a second while she stood there watching him. He then quickly got out of his workout pants and was just standing there in his boxers. Felicity could see the sweat still on his chest from his workout and the way his abs glistened in the light. Without even knowing she was doing it she bit her lip as she stared at this handsome man in front of her.

"Well did you just want to stare at me or…"Felicity blushed in embarrassment but who could blame her he was a physical specimen and even with all the scars and tattoos she thought he was perfect. Even though she knew he was ashamed of them sometimes she would make him see that none of that mattered to her.

"Sorry it um unzippers down the back." She turned around and placed her hands on the wall flicking her hair over her shoulder so it wouldn't get caught. Slowly she could feel him walking up behind her. He pulled down the zipper and placed his hands on both shoulders rubbing little circles on her skin which sent goosebumps down her arms. She put her arms by her side as he pulled down the straps and let the dress fall to the floor. She was wearing a black strapless bra and matching lace underwear. Oliver pushed up against her and she could already feel his hard cock up against her ass. She pushed herself back into him as he grabbed her hips. She could feel him take a deep breath but he slowly bent down to kiss her neck again. She leaned her head back into him as she felt her breathing pick up. He nipped right under her ear which almost made her legs buckle beneath her. She was already so wet and now he was just toying with her.

She moved her hips back and forth faster now to hopefully give Oliver the hint that she was ready but he continued peppering her neck with his lips. "Oliver…I…need you…to…fuck me…now."

Oliver

His eyes shot open immediately by how blunt she was. But it turned him on even more and he wasn't a man to deny Felicity what she wanted. So he turned her around and picked her up once again. But this time they didn't kiss they just looked at each other soaking in the moment they had both been waiting for for a long time. Felicity being Felicity she had to add something to the silence. "Your lucky I got you a bed because this would be really awkward and uncomfortable if I hadn't." He just smiled up at her and shook his head.

As he got to the bed he slowly lowered her down while holding himself above her with one arm. She slowly backed up to the top of the bed while he followed her like a predator following its prey and she could see the passion and yearning in his eyes. As he moved up he slowly dragged his tongue up the center of her body as she took the opportunity to remove her bra. She ran her hands through his hair as he continued his slow journey up her body. He finally arrived at her mouth and kissed her hard on the mouth. He rubbed his tongue against her's and quickened the pace. He could feel her squirming below him and pulling him closer trying to create more friction.

He took the hint and moved his hand below her underwear and started rubbing her clit and she immediately arched into his hand. She let out a moan into his mouth as he moved his hand back and forth faster and faster. He could feel how wet and ready she was so he entered her with his fingers and still continued to rub her clit with his thumb. Felicity threw her head back in complete ecstasy. He started out slow because he didn't want this to end and he wanted to give Felicity everything she deserved. He pushed his fingers in and out as her hips began to move in rhythm with him and the whole time he just looked at her. She had her eyes closed and he could feel himself getting harder and harder as if he wasn't already turned on enough. But seeing Felicity so vulnerable and trusting of him turned him on more than he could have ever imagined.

Felicity

She could not describe the pleasure that she was feeling at that moment. No one had ever made her feel like Oliver was making her feel right then. He was going so slow it was like he was torturing her but in a wonderful sort of way. But then he began to quicken and move his fingers in and out with relentless speed. Then she felt him move down her body. Before she could even register what was happening he quickly and easily took off her underwear and she felt his lips sucking on her clit. Her whole body almost arched off the bed as he used his other hand to pin her body down. She gripped the sheets so tight her knuckles turned white. "Please Oliver I'm so close," and just like that the pleasure stopped. Felicity looked up and saw Oliver taking his boxers off. When she saw how big he was her mouth almost fell open. Oliver was gently stroking himself and that made her more wet than she already was. She saw how he was staring at her and she saw the hunger in his eyes. That hunger was for her and she felt the same for him. She wanted him inside her and she wanted him now. He positioned himself right at her entrance and slowly thrust himself inside her. Her eyes fluttered as he slowly filled her. He put his arms on each side of her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Then he started to thrust in and out. He started off slow wanting to savor every moment but then he started to thrust harder and faster. He pumped in and out and with each thrust he felt himself getting closer and by the sounds Felicity was making she was getting close too. He continued his relentless pace nipping at Felicity's neck the whole time.

With one final thrust he felt her tighten around him and she moaned his name as she climaxed. She shook underneath him riding out her orgasm as he continued to fuck her until he came as well. He collapsed down next to her trying to catch his breath as she recovered from the magical orgasm she had just experienced. Her whole body continued to shake as she came down from the high she was just on. Finally she composed herself and laid her head on Oliver's chest. She kissed his bratva tattoo and his scar which seemed to shock him at first but he just smiled down at her and wrapped his arm around her body to pull her closer.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."  
"Do you think it's too early to go again for round 2?"

Before he could answer she straddled on top of him.

"But this time I'm in control."

She leaned down to kiss him and didn't get any objections from Oliver.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 True Happiness

Oliver

After 5 years in hell and another 3 years fighting to save his city and protect those he loved Oliver could finally say he was truly happy. As he looked down at Felicity sleeping in his arms, her head resting on his chest, he knew he would never experience pure joy like this ever again.

She looked so peaceful when she slept Oliver didn't dare to wake her. He just laid there thinking about how lucky he was to have fallen in love with someone so amazing and even luckier that she loved him back. All those years suffering and thinking he didn't deserve something like this; all it took was for him to meet Felicity and all that changed. She brought out the good in him and convinced him that he deserved to be happy. He had found his happiness and it was lying right next to him.

He gently rubbed his hand up and down her back feeling the softness of her skin. He never wanted this moment to end and if he could freeze time and live in this moment forever he would. Now that he thought of it Cisco and Felicity could probably come up with something that could do that. Next time he saw Cisco he would bring it up.

Temporarily distracted he didn't realize that it was already 7am and Felicity had to be in work by 9am. He wouldn't mind staying here with her all day but Palmer had the habit of being a little too much like a stalker and he would wonder where Felicity was. Oliver sure as hell didn't want Palmer finding out where Felicity was even though he wasn't threatened by him, not even a little bit. But still Felicity had a job and she was the only one at the moment bringing in the money, no matter how much it hurt his pride to admit that.

First he tried to gently caress her face and whisper her name into her ear but she didn't even stir. So then he gave her a little shake on the arm and said her name a little louder but still nothing. He realized Felicity was a really heavy sleeper so he said her name louder and rubbed her arm a little harder. Before he knew it she shot awake and her arm wacked him in the face.

Felicity

"What happened? Who's in trouble?"

She vaguely registered that her elbow hurt but the fact that she was startled awake down here was probably not a good sign. Then she looked over next to her and saw Oliver grabbing his nose.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah except someone just woke up and elbowed me right in the nose?"

She tried to prevent a smile from forming on her face but she failed miserably.

"What's so funny Felicity?"

"Nothing its just you face bad guys all the time and all it took to take you down was a elbow from a small blonde IT girl."

"Oh really is that what you think."

"Maybe."

"Well then what do you think about this…", he quickly sat up and pinned her back down onto the cot and stared down at her.

"I think you probably should teach me some self defense to prevent things like this from happening." She smiled up at him as he smiled right back.

"That could make things a little more interesting I might just have to show you a trick or too if your up to it."

"I think I might know a trick or two," she said as she slowly stroked her hand down his chest and grabbed his cock and squeezed slightly making his arms buckle and elicited a low moan from him.

"Well that's not playing fair," he said through gritted teeth. It was taking everything he had not to give into her.  
"Who said I would play fair?"

As he looked down at her she saw that hunger in his eyes again and she bit her lip trying to bait him into making the first move. She still held his cock and she gently rubbed circles on the tip making him shake above her.

"So what's your next move Mr. Queen?"

In response he quickly covered her mouth with his. His warmth washed through her whole body and the feel of his lips on hers felt like home. His lips were soft and the way he used his tongue to caress her bottom lip sent a shiver down her spine. He deepened the kiss as she released her hold on his penis and ran her hands through his hair pulling him down closer to her in the process.

Felicity knew she should be getting ready for work but it was hard to speak when Oliver's tongue was in her mouth doing amazing things. But just as she was about to speak up her phone rang interrupting their early morning make out session. Oliver continued to kiss her and it took all Felicity had to nudge him away. She grabbed her phone to answer as he peppered her neck with light kisses.

"Hello?"

"Felicity it's Ray."

"Oh my god." She yelped as Oliver started to rub her clit.

He looked up at her with a devilish grin knowing exactly what he was doing to her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah Ray…it's just I'm not feeling that well…" she paused trying to gain her composure to finish this phone call so she could kill Oliver. "I don't think…I'm going… to be able to come today."

"Oh really." Oliver whispered into her ear as he inserted his finger into her wet pussy. Felicity arched off of the bed moaning into the phone.

"I'm sorry to here that Felicity can I do anything?"

"NO," she practically yelled, "I'm just going to rest." She was almost losing it as Oliver pumped his finger in and out hitting just the right spot.

"Alright well let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks Ray bye." With that final sentence she hung up the phone and was prepared to yell at Oliver but he had pulled out his cock and was already thrusting into her.

Oliver

He felt her tighten around him as he pushed himself into her. Her back arched off the bed and he gripped her hips to steady her. He rubbed circles on her skin with his thumbs as he slowly pushed his cock in and out. But he wanted to hold her in his arms while he made love to her so he pulled out and turned her on her side in one quick movement.

Felicity might not have known what Oliver was thinking but she trusted him completely and followed his lead.

He laid down behind her pulling her flat up against his chest. He slowly lifted her leg so he would have better access and positioned himself at her entrance. He rubbed the tip against her clit and slowly moved down before slowly entering her. They both took a breath at the same time savoring the feeling of being connected in this way. He kissed the scar on her back from when she was shot and wrapped his arms around her.

Instead of fucking which he usually did with women he took his time and made love with Felicity. Every moment was sweet and tender. Slow and passionate. Savoring each moment as if it was their last. He kissed her neck and whispered how much he loved her over and over again. Slowly her orgasm began to build and build so she rubbed her clit which finally sent her over the edge and as he walls tightened around him Oliver came shortly after.

They both lay there trying to catch their breath. Oliver slowly pulled out and Felicity turned around to lay face to face with him.

"Well that was better than going to work."

Oliver could only laugh because only Felicity would say something like that after sex.

"I'm glad I could be of service Ms. Smoak."

"Don't get to ahead of yourself Mr. Queen just because I said it was better than work doesn't mean that I forgive you for that stunt you pulled while I was on the phone. You better watch out because revenge is one of my specialities."

"Felicity I don't think you have the ability to be vengeful you are to loving, amazing, and just a all around nice person."

She paused for a minute before saying, "fine you're forgiven." She smiled as she leaned her forehead against his. They stayed like that for a few seconds before they reconnected their lips for a final kiss to end their perfect morning. Felicity pulled back first and jumped up ready to get to work.

"Since I'm not going to work today we can work on some vigilante stuff today, what do you say big guy?"

"I say that sounds like a great day for me. I get to spend the whole day with the woman I love finding and catching bad guys what more can a guy ask for."

"Right answer."

Felicity-7 hours later

Well it wasn't as fun as they thought. They really didn't spend that much time together because he was out in the field looking for the guys Felicity was finding on her computer. He was out there and she was in the cave.

At around 6 pm Diggle showed up so luckily they got their work done early which Felicity was happy about. This meant that her and Oliver could spend the rest of the night together and hopefully in a more nice and comfortable bed.

She heard Diggle and Oliver coming down the stairs bantering back and forth about who caught more guys. So typical of them to argue about something like that that Felicity blocked out the rest of the conversation. She blocked out so much that she didn't hear Oliver sneak up behind her. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer.

"Miss me."

"Yes. But this is a lot of PDA what about John?"

"Yeah I already know and I couldn't be happier."

She blushed and turned around as she saw John smiling at them from across the room.

"Sorry John if this makes anything weird."  
"Felicity it's not weird. You and Oliver belong together and I have been trying to tell him that for a while now but it looks like he finally listened. He is my best friend and you are like a little sister to me. I just want you both to be happy and I know how much you make each other happy and how much you love each other."

"Thanks John that means a lot." Oliver reached out his hand to shake Diggle's hand.

"Of course man but like I said she is like a little sister to me so if you hurt her I hurt you."

"Point taken."

Felicity pushed past Oliver and ran to John and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her right back pulling her into a warm embrace.

"Thank you John, for everything. You are like the older brother I never had and I love you."

"I love you too Felicity."

They all stood there letting the moment sink in before Diggle broke the silence.

"Well we got to get going Lyla will be waiting."

Felicity looked to Oliver a look of confusion on her face before looking back to Diggle.

"Wiat what did I miss something?"

"Remember dinner at my house?"

"Oh yeah of course. We will be there. What time?"

"Dinner will be ready at 8."

"Alright see you then."  
When Diggle finally left Felicity turned to Oliver with the biggest smile on her face.

"I can't believe we are going on our first double date."  
"That is a weird thing to get excited about."

"No it's not and its with our closest friends so shut up and get excited."

"Yes ma'am anything you say. So how about we get going we don't want to be late for our special dinner."

"No sarcasm. Now let me strip you of your uniform and we can get ready for dinner."

"That's sounds like a plan to me."

"No funny business Oliver we will be getting changed and heading over to Diggle's house. Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear."

30 minutes later

Oliver had quickly changed out of his Arrow suit and into his casual clothes. He wore what he had worn when Sara was born. Felicity had a change of clothes as well. She put on a pair of jeans with a flannel shirt. She wore her hair down with her glasses. Oliver couldn't help but smile because he had rarely seen Felicity in anything but a dress and seeing her dress down for once made her happy that she felt comfortable enough to do that.

They bought a bottle of wine on the way over and Felicity held it as they walked to the door. She had her arm hooked through Oliver's and she rested her head on his shoulder as he knocked on the door.

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks Oliver."

She stood on her tippy toes and gave him a quick kiss. As she pulled away the door slowly opened and neither could believe who answered the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Turn of Events

Felicity

"Ray?" Felicity could barely hide the shock in her voice as her eyes widened in disbelief. She quickly pulled her arm away from Oliver and stepped a little to the right. Oliver seemed to follow her lead and stepped a little to the left leaving enough room so Ray wouldn't be suspicious. "What are you doing here?"

He looked at both of them and then turned his attention on Felicity before saying, "I could ask you the same question. I thought you were sick?" She didn't like the accusing tone he had but she also didn't want to get fired for skipping work to have sex with the guy standing next to her. She could see Oliver tensing up beside her and she knew Oliver didn't like Ray so she would try her hardest to de-escalate things before the situation got out of hand.

"I was sick but I'm feeling better now. I just didn't want to make anyone at work sick in case it was something more serious. John had invited us… I mean me to dinner a while back and I didn't want to have to cancel so I decided I felt well enough to come. Then I ran into Oliver on the way up here." She added the last part to further decrease Ray's suspicions. She let out a breath hoping Ray was believing what she was saying.

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better. I was worried after you didn't come back last night and then you weren't in this morning." He was talking to Felicity but he kept looking at Oliver like he knew something. But Oliver showed no signs of budging. Felicity could tell he was unhappy with this exchange by the way his hands were shoved into his pockets and his head was tilted slightly to the side. His muscles were flexing in his arms and he had his fake smile on trying to hide the anger behind it.

Oliver

Of course it would be Ray. The guy who stole his company and tried to steal Felicity away from him. He was so smug and arrogant and Oliver couldn't take it. "Now that we know Felicity is ok I believe she asked you a question. What are you doing here?"

Ray looked like he was about to respond when John came out from around the corner. "Oliver, Felicity you guys made it and I see you saw we had an unexpected visitor. Please come in." As they walked in Oliver looked at Diggle to see if he knew what was going on. Diggle just shrugged his shoulders and followed everyone into the living room. They all finally settled in with Diggle and Felicity sitting on the couch while Oliver paced back and forth and Ray sat in the chair across from the couch.

"So John what I was trying to say before Oliver and Felicity arrived was that I want to offer you a job." There was an awkward silence that fell over the room as Felicity, Oliver and Diggle all gave each other a confused look but Ray didn't seem to notice and continued on. "I've heard great things about you and I know you used to be Oliver's body guard. I need extra security and you seem like the right man for the job. I'm working on something big and I think having a guy like you on my detail would make me feel a lot more comfortable."

"I'm very flattered Mr. Palmer but I don't know about this right now. My wife and I just had our baby girl and we are just trying to get settled."

"I understand you don't need to give me an answer now just think it over with your wife." Palmer stood as he prepared to leave having said all he had to say.

"Alright I'll do that. Thanks for stopping by."

"Thanks for having me."

He shook Diggle's hand before heading for the door. Oliver was relieved that he was finally leaving. He was already upset that Felicity pulled away from him after she saw Ray and now he was trying to recruit Diggle. What was this guys plan? He didn't trust him and he was going to figure out what was going on with him sooner rather than later. Palmer had just gotten to the door and was about to head out when he turned back around.

"Oh Felicity can I talk to you in private real quick?"

Oliver turned his attention to Felicity immediately. His jealousy kicked in and his first thought was that he didn't want her alone with Palmer. But he trusted her and from the look on her face he could tell she wasn't happy about the new turn of events either. She slowly got up and followed him out the door. As the door closed Oliver saw Felicity turn around and give him a quick smile before the door shut completely.

Felicity

She closed the door behind her and turned to face Ray. She could tell by the look on his face he was confused but he also looked mad which wasn't a good sign.

"So where did you go after dinner last night and where were you today?"

Felicity did not like his accusing tone but she was going to try to stay calm and keep things light. "Hey is this an interrogation if so I think I should call my lawyer." Ray didn't flinch. "I'm being serious Felicity you always are running off somewhere and then you don't show up for work today, what am I supposed to think."

"I told you there was an emergency yesterday and I was going to come back but then there was a change of plans." She thought about Oliver's lips on hers and the feel of his hands on her body. "And this morning I think with all the stress from the emergency I was just feeling sick I thought you would rather me stay home then get someone sick." She could tell he still wasn't buying it and he actually looked like he was getting more angry.

"Of course I wouldn't want you to get anyone sick but you keep saying emergency. You always have some emergency. Then you coincidentally come here and run into Oliver at the same time you don't think I'm that stupid."

"What are you trying to say Ray?"

"I think you have been seeing Oliver this whole time and all these emergencies are you giving him information so you two can some how get his company back. I think you are manipulating me so that I trust you and then Oliver will swoop in and try to take his company back."

They stared each other down for a few seconds after and Felicity let her anger build up inside her. How dare he say she was manipulating him? He was the one who stalked her and came in and stole Oliver's company. Yes she was lying to him but he had lied plenty already and she knew he was hiding something big. He had one thing right though and she was going to make sure he knew it.

"Well Ray you got one thing right out of all of that bullcrap. I am dating Oliver and we love each other." She couldn't help but smile as his face dropped in surprise at her admitting this but she wasn't done yet. "But if you think we are trying to get back the company you are sorely mistaken. If we wanted it back we would have had it back already believe me. Secondly these emergencies you speak of are none of your business and if I gave you some indication that you had a right to know about these things I'm sorry for misleading you. From now on I will make sure to only talk to you in a professional setting about professional matters just so that we are clear. Also you were the one who was always let me go, you are the boss you could have said no but instead you let me go everytime. I will see you at work tomorrow. Goodnight."

Ray looked at a loss for words and Felicity was shocked herself, she didn't know she had that in her but she was proud of herself for saying it. She quickly turned around and headed for the door but Ray still had something to say.

"Don't bother coming to work tomorrow or the day after." She let what he said sink in and kept her composure as she slowly faced him once again.

"You want to play it that way fine we will play. Everyone has secrets Ray and they all come out at some point. I would update your cybersecurity just in case, especially with me not being there now something really bad could happen."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No of course not just giving you some words of advise. I'll send Oliver to get my things tomorrow if that's not a problem." She saw Ray flinch and could sense his fear of Oliver.

"That won't be necessary I'll have them sent to your house."

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you around Ray."

She flicked her hair over her shoulder and walked back to the door. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding as she realized both her and Oliver were unemployed now. But they would figure it out, they had each other and they had friends and family who loved them it would work out in the end. She opened the door and smiled as she looked at the people she loved most in the world and everything else just faded away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Dinner

Oliver

He paced back and forth waiting for Felicity to return. He periodically looked at the door but mostly he just stared at the floor. What the hell was taking them so long and what could Ray possibly be saying? This feeling of jealousy and worry were new to him and he didn't like it. He liked to know what was going on especially when it came to Felicity. They were always able to read each other so well and he could tell what she was going to do and she could tell what he was going to do. But Ray was a wild card and that made Oliver nervous, not that he couldn't handle him but he could have a couple of secrets up his sleeve that could change things.

"Hey man you should just sit down it's not like he's going to kidnap Felicity I think he's afraid of you."

"Good he should be. I don't trust him Diggle."

"I don't trust him either but I trust Felicity and that's all that matters. I know deep down you trust her too and I know how hard that must be for you."

Deep down he knew that too and it scared him because he never really trusted anyone in his life besides his family. But now he trusted Felicity and Diggle and it was the best decision he had ever made.

Diggle was setting the table up when Felicity finally came through the door. A smile automatically formed when he saw her. She had a way about her that just brought him pure joy. She smiled right back as she crossed the room and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He hugged her right back as she rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight smiling into her hair breathing in her beautiful scent.

"Are you ok?"

"I am now."

They would have stood there forever but then they heard John clear his throat. "Sorry to interrupt but dinner will be ready let me just go help Lyla bring everything out. You guys can sit wherever you want at the table."

After John left Oliver grabbed Felicity's hand and they walked to the table hand in hand. He could tell something was off with Felicity but he would ask her later but for now he just wanted to have dinner with the woman he loved and his closest friends.

Diggle

As he walked into the kitchen he couldn't help but laugh to himself. "What are you laughing at Johnny?" He watched as Lyla took the lasagna out of the oven and placed it on the counter. He loved that she was a woman of many talents. She could cook, clean, she was a great mother and wife but she could also kick your ass and take down terrorists when she needed too. He found that very sexy.

"Nothing just that fact that I have been telling Oliver to tell Felicity how he felt about her for at least a year and now he finally does and he's happier than I have ever seen him. Who would of thought?"

He grabbed the wine bottle they had saved for this occasion and went to the drawer to grab the corkscrew. Lyla stealthily came up behind him and grabbed him around the waist. He turned around and looked down at this beautiful woman that he loved so much.

"If I remember correctly you weren't so good with taking signals either or making a move."

"I don't know what you're talking about?" He knew exactly what she was talking about. He had liked Lyla for a long time before he actually asked her out. He always thought she was flirting with him but sometimes he couldn't tell and he didn't want to make a fool out of himself.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. It took you forever to ask me out I think my next option was going to be to make a sign that said John Diggle do you want to go on a date with me. Luckily for me you asked just in the nick of time."  
"Best decision I ever made." He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

"You bet it was. Now go and serve our guests I will be out with the food in just a minute."

"Yes ma'am."

Felicity

She squeezed Oliver's hand as they sat down at the table and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He smiled at her and asked, "what was the for?"

"I just wanted to kiss you. Is that ok?"

"Fine with me, but are you sure you're ok? What did Ray say?"

"Nothing it's not important. I actually feel great," and she found she was telling the truth. It really didn't matter that she got fired. She didn't really like the job anyway and as long as she had those she loved in her life and the will to fight those who would try to hurt them then she knew she would be happy in the end. The both smiled at each other glad that they had finally let themselves be with each other and truly be happy.

Oliver was about to question her one more time when Diggle finally entered with the wine. "Sorry it took so long, couldn't find the corkscrew."

"No worries." He poured four glasses and was finishing up the last one when Lyla walked into the room with dinner.

"Dinner is served everyone I hope you two like it its Johnny's favorite."

"I'm sure it's great Lyla thanks for inviting Oliver and I over we really appreciate it."

"Of course Felicity you two are welcome any time. And may I just add it's about damn time you two got together."

They all laughed and sat down to enjoy dinner. As the dinner progressed they all reminisced about times they spent with each other. People they defeated, lives they saved and things they had seen. It was so nice to be able to share their whole lives with people who understood what each was going through and Felicity was glad that they had an outlet to be truly open with. They shared laughs and even shared in each other's pain but at least they were able to share how they truly felt without having to hold anything back. There was no judgment just acceptance. She looked at the love that Diggle and Lyla shared and hoped one day that her and Oliver could be just like them. As she looked over at Oliver and saw him looking at her in the same way Diggle was looking at Lyla she couldn't help but smile and know that he would never stop loving her and she would never stop loving him. He was hers and she was his and there was no way around it. No one could get between that love. He caressed her hand as she rested her head on his shoulder and as she looked around the table only one thought passed through her head.

This was family.

30 minutes later

Dinner finally ended and everyone helped to clean up. They all were so happy. Diggle and Lyla, with so much history together, a child, and so much love. Felicity and Oliver, with so much more to come and more love than either could begin to describe.

Little did they know they were all being watched. The perp would let them have their fun tonight but come tomorrow their whole lives would change.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Gone…

Oliver

As soon as the door was closed his mouth was on her's and he had her pinned to the wall. She reflexively wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head into the kiss. They were both breathless within seconds and Oliver pulled back to look at Felicity.

Her cheeks were red and her hair was messy but she still looked as beautiful as ever. He had his forehead resting on her's and his hands were on her hips pulling her closer to him while she ran her fingers gently through his hair.

"What did Ray say to you?" He didn't want to bring it up again but he knew whatever Ray said had bothered her and if he did anything to Felicity he would make him regret it. "Nothing its not important we will deal with it tomorrow. Now can we please have some hot up against the wall sex or are you just going to stand there?"

Deep down he knew there was something off but when someone like Felicity wants hot up against the wall sex you do not refuse. He pressed his lips on hers and started undoing the buttons on her shirt. She gave him some help and her shirt was quickly on the floor. She then quickly started tugging on his shirt and he pulled it off where it joined her's on the floor.

He quickly reconnected his lips to hers and pushed his hips into hers pinning her even closer to the wall. She responded by moaning into his mouth and grinding her hips against his which caused him to suck on her bottom lip. While he used his tongue to roam her mouth Felicity easily worked on getting Oliver out of his pants. Soon his pants were on the floor and it was his turn to get her out of hers.

He dropped to his knees catching Felicity by surprise. He looked up at her with his seductive grin and slowly unbuttoned her jeans. He undid the zipper and slowly pulled them down, as he did he kissed her stomach then moved to her inner thigh causing her legs to buckle momentarily. She threw her head against the wall and dug her fingers into his hair. He continued his slow descent and kissed every inch of her skin on the way down. He finally removed her pants and kissed his way back up her body. Her skin was so smooth and soft and he loved how she squirmed every time he kissed her.

Felicity

The feel of his lips on her skin sent shivers up her spine. She tried to center herself by tugging on his hair but that only seemed to encourage him. He slowly made his way up her body licking his way from her abdomen to her breasts and finally to her neck.

He continued to kiss her neck while she rubbed her hands down his abs and quickly made her way to his boxers. She gently slid her hand down and grabbed his cock. She stroked him slowly and she heard him moan into her neck. She slid his boxers down his legs to free his cock and she began to move her hand up and down faster and faster.

"Felicity you need you stop that," he whispered into her ear.

"Or what," she said as she gently sucked on the skin below his ear while continuing to rub her hand up and down his hard cock. Before she could go any further Oliver had grabbed her hand and pinned both arms above her head. He stared at her with that primal look in his eyes and she could see every muscle in his body as he pinned her to the wall. They were both breathing heavy and neither were going to break eye contact. Oliver was completely naked standing in front of her and she couldn't help but bite her lip.

She saw his eyes flick to her lips and then down her body.

"Ms. Smoak I think you are overdressed for this occasion."

"That may be true but someone is taking their good old time so I don't think this is my fault."  
They stared down each other for another minute before Oliver quickly ripped off Felicity's underwear and bra and threw them on the floor. Before she could even responded he had his hands on her ass and picking her up. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his mouth to hers.

He held her up with one arm as he used his hand to guide himself into her. She was already wet and his cock slid right into her pussy. Her walls clenched around his hard cock as she scratched her nails down his back. He pumped in and out of her with a ferocity she hadn't ever experienced before. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she moaned out his name as he continued to thrust harder and harder. He buried his head in her neck and began to nip at her skin with his teeth.

"Faster Oliver!" She yelled out surprising not only Oliver but herself. She had never been like this when she had sex but Oliver just seemed to bring out her wild side. He gladly obliged and quickened the tempo. She could feel her orgasm building inside her and she knew she wasn't going to last much longer. She dug her hands into his hair and pulled his face up to hers.

They looked right into each other's eyes as he fucked her harder and harder. He pressed his lips against hers and she moaned into his mouth as she finally climaxed. She felt her walls tighten around him and she shook as she came dripping on his cock and with one extra thrust he came inside her. They were both sweating and breathing heavy but neither could say a word.

Her head rested on his shoulder and her arms hung limply behind his back. She had never had that intense of an orgasm and her body continued to shake with the after effects. She didn't know how he was even still standing because she could barely comprehend anything other than the pure ecstasy she was feeling. For once she was speechless. It even took her a minute to realize she was moving.

He was carefully carrying her as he gently stroked her back.

"MMMMhh that felt amazing."

He laughed before whispering into her ear, "I'm not done yet."

Oliver

He could feel her breathing start to normalize as he gently laid her down on the bed. Luckily Felicity didn't have that many rooms in her house so it wasn't hard to find her room with her computer gadgets all thrown around. For a second he stood at the end of the bed just staring at this beautiful woman that he loved with his whole being. She looked so peaceful laying there with her eyes closed and her hair splayed out around her. He wanted to make her feel things she had never felt before and just show her how much he loved her.

While her eyes were still closed he gently crawled up between her legs and before she could protest he had planted his mouth right on her pussy. Her back arched off the bed and he used his free arm to pin her back down. He heard her whimper and say, "Oliver….please…it's… too much." He stopping what he was doing and looked up at her, "do you really want me to stop?" He would never force himself on her and if she really wanted him to stop he would. She paused for a second before meeting his eyes and said, "no I want you to make love to me." In response he smiled up at her and licked all the way from her pussy to her clit. He sucked on her clit and heard her moaning while her body squirmed in response. He could have done this all night but he wanted to be inside of her again, he could feel his cock throbbing for her.

He crawled up her body and slowly guided himself inside her. He stayed like that savoring the feel of her wrapped around his cock. He kissed her as he began to slowly move inside her. He rocked his hips back and forth as she followed his lead. He used his tongue to caress her mouth as she opened her mouth to grant him better access. He ran his hands through her hair as she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her. They both closed their eyes wrapped up in each other's love never wanting the moment to end.

They stayed like that for hours making love to each other. They explored each other's body and felt more pleasure than either thought they would ever experience in a life time. By the time they finally came for the last time they were both exhausted. They collapsed on the bed both breathing heavy with their eyes closed. With all the strength he could muster he pulled Felicity into his chest and wrapped his arm around her. He caressed her stomach and planted kisses on her back as she snuggled up closer to him. She grabbed his other arm and intertwined her fingers with his.

"Promise me we will never let anything get in the way of what we have?"

"I promise Felicity nothing will ever keep me from you."

The next morning

Oliver

The sun shined brightly into the room waking him from the best night of sleep he had had in a while. He credited that to the wonderful, incredible, amazing night he had spent with Felicity. He looked forward to many more of those nights with her in the future. He turned over to tell her so when he realized the bed was empty.

"Felicity?" There was no answer but she was probably in the kitchen or in the shower. Oliver got up and wrapped the blanket around his waist because his clothes were in the living room.

He checked in the bathroom first but she wasn't there so he walked toward the kitchen. She wasn't there either, now he was starting to worry. Then he saw a note and relaxed, she probably had gone out and didn't want to wake him.

He grabbed the note off the counter and opened it…

"I HAVE YOUR SWEET FELICITY IF YOU WANT TO SEE HER ALIVE AGAIN MEET ME AT THE DOCKS AT 9PM TONIGHT. COME ALONE AND DON'T TRY ANYTHING STUPID OR SHE WILL PAY FOR IT. ALSO COME AS YOU AND NOT THE ARROW."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Whatever It Takes

Oliver

His hands were clenched so tightly and he could feel the blood pounding in his head. The anger was raging inside him and it took all he had not to break everything in his vicinity. He read the note again before throwing it onto the floor and grabbing his clothes. He dressed as quickly as he could before he ran out the door to his Ducati.

He jumped on and threw on his helmet before hitting the gas and speeding off. So many thoughts ran through his head. Who could have taken Felicity? Why? Where was she now? What was he going to do to the people that took her? If someone hurt her would he be able to control himself? Would he revert back to the killer he was? He didn't know how to answer that last one because at the moment he was angrier than he had ever been. It consumed him and only the thought of what Felicity would think if he lost it kept him from going on a rampage. He had to stay focused if he wanted to find her and there was only one person besides Felicity that could help him focus in a situation like this.

So he drove as fast as he could not wanting to waste anytime. He still had 12 hours to work with and if he wanted to get Felicity he would need some help.

Diggle

It was a rainy and cloudy day so Lyla and him had slept in. It was 8:30am and they were still cozy in their bed wrapped up in each other. Being military they were both usually up at 630am and now having child it was more like whenever Sara wanted them to be awake they were awake. Diggle had his arm wrapped around Lyla and he pulled her closer to his chest.

"I love Sara and she is my world but I miss sleeping in."

"Me too Johnny but you have to admit you miss her right now."

"Of course I do. As soon as we get up I'm going to call your mom to bring her back."

"How about first you make me breakfast in bed?"

He heard her chuckle and he quickly turned her onto her back and straddled over her.

"Anything for you my love."

He kissed her before quickly jumping out of bed and putting on a t-shirt.

"What I don't get to watch you strut your stuff?"

"Well I don't want to burn this body you seem to love so much while I'm cooking."

"Smart and handsome how did I get so lucky."

He smiled as he turned to head to the kitchen. He was just about there when he heard a knock at the door. He turned to head to the door wondering who it could be this early in the morning. They weren't expecting Lyla's mom until around 1 pm and no one else would come this early especially on a Saturday.

He went to grab the door knob but hesitated, he felt like something was off. He was just about to grab the gun they kept in the drawer by the tv when the door was smashed open sending Diggle diving to the floor. He tried to get to his feet but he was quickly kicked in the head. He immediately got dizzy and felt himself going in and out of consciousness. Then he heard Lyla coming around the corner yelling his name. But he couldn't respond he was pinned to the floor and could barely breathe and his vision was still blurry.

As he saw her round the corner with her gun ready he had a glimmer of hope that she would get them out of this but then he saw a figure quickly disarm her. Lyla fought back but soon she was taken down by two other guys. One put a needle into her neck and she went limp. Diggle tried to get out from under the person that was holding him down but the more he fought the harder the pressure became. He tilted his head up one more time to try to look at their attackers and the last thing he saw before he blacked out was black armor.

Oliver

Oliver finally arrived at Diggle's. He took the stairs two by two reaching the third floor in no time. He rounded the corner to their apartment when he saw debris laying outside the hallway. He sprinted to their door and saw Diggle lying on the ground.

"Diggle?!"

He bent down to feel for a pulse and was relieved to feel a strong and bounding pulse. He called his name again and he finally began to stir.

"John what happened?"

Diggle was still struggling to get up and was grabbing his head so Oliver grabbed underneath his arm and helped him onto the couch. Diggle had a deep gash in the side of his head and he could already see a black eye forming but otherwise it didn't look like he had any serious injuries. Still a little groggy he tried to sit up and recall what had happened.

"I don't know. I went to the door and someone came barging in…" He paused again blinking his eyes trying to clear the fog and remember exactly what had happened. Oliver could tell he was struggling and then he realized something Lyla wasn't there.

"John where is Lyla?"

Diggle's eyes shot wide open and realization hit him all at once. "They took her."

He had barely finished his sentence when he stood up and turned to head for the door. His body had other plans and he was back on the ground. Oliver knew he wanted to get Lyla back but John probably had a concussion and was in no shape to do anything right now.

"You can't get her in your condition." He helped John back onto the couch and grabbed the first aid kit out of the kitchen. He quickly helped patch up the wound on his head before he began pacing back and forth. "We have to come up with a plan to get them back."

"Them?"

He would finally have to say it. He knew it had happened but saying the words out loud would just make things more real and he didn't know if he had the strength to do it. "Whoever took Lyla I think they took Felicity too. They left a note saying to meet them by the docks at 9pm and to come as me and not the Arrow. So they know who I am and they know what I do. They have the upper hand and I just feel completely helpless. And now they probably took Lyla because they know we work together and they are trying to attack us on all fronts."

"I'm sorry about Felicity man. We'll get them back."

Taking a deep breath he tried to calm himself so he could think straight. Who could know all of this? Who could know about Diggle, Lyla, Felicity and him? They were very good about covering their tracks so someone must have a lot of power or money to find out… That's when it hit him. He knew who it was or he had an inkling. Either way he wasn't going to wait around and do nothing.

"I have an idea are you with me?"

"Of course. Whatever it takes."

"Whatever it takes."

They both stormed out of the room, Diggle still a little woozy but pushing himself to keep moving. They were both determined to get the loves of their lives back and hurt whoever had taken them. You could hurt them but the minute you went after the ones they loved, that's when all bets were off.

Felicity

It was dark and she couldn't see. She was in a small room with only a cot with a single pillow, no window, and only a dim light from under the door. It was cold and she was still feeling the after effects from whatever was used to sedate her. Her head was spinning and she felt nauseous but she knew she had to concentrate. She had to get out of here and get help. She knew Oliver would come for her but she wasn't just going to wait around and do nothing that just wasn't her style.

She listened to see if she could hear anything but she heard nothing, which probably meant the room was sound proof. So much for screaming for help. She felt around to see if there were any objects on the ground that she could use to maybe pick the lock or if worst came to worst to defend herself. But again she found nothing whoever put her in here was being methodical. She supposed she could use the pillow but really who would that hurt.

She tried to see if the bed would move or if there were any loose pieces but again it was bolted to the floor and every piece was secured in place. Out of ideas she headed to the door to see if magically the door was open. It wasn't. But as she let go of the knob she saw it begin to move. Someone was coming in. She got into the defensive stance that Diggle had showed her. Knees bent arms up in front of her face with one foot in front of the other.

The door flew open and she tried to see who her kidnapper was but someone else was thrown into the room right into her. They were both thrown into the wall and the door quickly closed behind them.

Felicity slowly got up grabbing her head where it had hit the wall. That would definitely leave a mark. She helped the other person to their feet and even in the dark she knew who it was.

"Lyla?" She couldn't hide the disbelief in her voice.

"Felicity? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Some guys came to our house and knocked out John and drugged me and brought me here."

"I think those are the same guys who took me. Did you see who they were? I was asleep when they came in and I didn't see anything."

"No. They all wore masks and they were trained fighters and they knew exactly what they were doing."

"What do you think they want?"

"I don't know but it can't be good. They must be going after John and Oliver if they took both of us."  
"That most likely means they know what we do and who we are."

She let that sink in and she realized how bad this situation was. She knew Oliver would do whatever it took to get her back and John would do the same for Lyla but whoever they were up against was on a mission and they had an endgame. This seemed to be a coordinated plan and she just hoped that Oliver was not running straight into a trap.

Unknown Location

Everything was falling into place. The two women were safely locked up. The target was currently on the move racing to save Felicity with his partner Diggle. Now all there was to do was wait. Wait to see if they would all die at 9pm on the docks or sooner depending upon what Oliver decided to do. Either way they were all going to die today.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Suspect

Oliver

Pulling up to their destination Oliver felt that familiar surge of anger rush through him once again. His palms were sweating and he could feel his heart pounding.

They had to find a way into the building as quickly as possible but it was only noon and it was still light outside, which would make this a lot more difficult. He wished he could wait until night fall but he knew there wasn't time. He had to find Felicity and Lyla before the deadline.

It was a Saturday so there wouldn't be that many people around but security would still be there and they were probably already told to look out for him and Diggle. The back entrance was their only options and he still knew that there would be security but they would deal with that when they got there.

They parked in the alley and hid the Ducati behind a dumpster.

"Alright we'll sneak around the back. You stumble out and grab your head where its bleeding. And when the guards come out I will neutralize them. Then we will only have a few seconds to get inside before they get us on camera. Once inside we have to move quickly, head straight for the elevator. Hopefully we get there before they shut them down. If they do we will just improvise. You got it?"

"Yeah Oliver I got it. I have run military operations before I'm not an idiot. But I do have one question."

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing here? I don't understand."

"I have a hunch and if I'm right we will find Felicity and Lyla in no time."

"Alright I trust you brother."

Diggle ripped off the bandage, the blood clearly visible so he wouldn't have to do a lot of acting. Then he leaned against the wall and made his way around the corner yelling help as he staggered into view of the guards. The guards immediately came to see what was going on and Oliver slipped behind them and quickly incapacitated them both. Then they both ran through the door towards the elevator.

Luckily Oliver knew the layout of this building like the back of his hand and they arrived at the elevator in no time. The doors opened immediately and they hit the bottom for the top floor. As the elevator ascended Oliver had time to think about what he would do when he got up there. He felt the urge to kill again just rise up inside of him. He tried to center himself by picturing Felicity and trying to think of what she would say to him. It helped a little but he still wanted to seriously injure someone. Diggle must have been experiencing the same range of emotions because Oliver saw his fists clench and his shoulders tense.

Finally the ding of the elevator distracted them both from their thoughts. They didn't see any security so Oliver knew they still had some time. He rounded the corner and headed through the double doors.

"Excuse me sir. Do you have an appointment?"

He ignored the personal assistant and charged in with Diggle right behind him. Oliver saw his target and began to run full speed.

"Palmer!"

Before he could even respond Oliver had pinned him to the wall with his forearm on his throat.

"Where is she!?" He was using his Arrow voice without even knowing it because he was filled with so much rage he couldn't contain it. His teeth were clenched and his breathing was erratic.

"Where is who?" Palmer chocked out the words.

He hated when people played games with him. He knew security was definitely on the way up and Palmer was probably just stalling. "You know who. Felicity where did you take her?"

"Take her. What… do you mean? I didn't take her anywhere."

"You talk to her about something and she was upset about it and then the next morning she's gone. What is your plan Palmer? What do you want from me? What did I do to you?"

With each word his hold on Palmer increased and he was struggling to breathe.

"Hey Oliver he can't breathe man let up." He didn't care. He wanted him to suffer. "Man I said let him go." Diggle ripped him off and stood in between them while Palmer coughed and tried to catch his breath.

"He knows where they are DIggle and he's just playing with me." Time was running out and security must have realized their guys were down and would be headed up.

"Oliver I have no idea what your talking about. I fired Felicity yesterday but that's it. I was jealous ok. She chose you over me and that seemed to always be the case. I didn't take her or anyone else. I swear I would never hurt her you have to know that."

Diggle still stood between them and as Oliver looked at Palmer all shaken up he knew deep down he was telling the truth. Rage and jealousy had led him here. Palmer might have been sneaky and could still be hiding something but it wasn't Felicity. But now Oliver had so much anger bubbling up inside him that he needed to release it or he would go off on the next person that came near him. So he quickly turned around and grabbed Palmer's desk and flipped it over.

Diggle and Palmer just watched as he slowly collected himself.

"We got to go man, security has to almost be here."

He looked at Diggle and nodded as they headed for the back elevator.

"I'm sorry Ray." He could barely look him in the eye he was ashamed that he had let his anger control him and he had made a horrible mistake and wasted valuable time.

"I understand. I would do the same thing for the person I loved. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just don't call the police."

"Will do. But call me if you need anything."

"Thanks."

They headed down the back elevator and quickly made it to the main floor. They met no resistance so Palmer must have called his guys off.

"I'm sorry Dig I was wrong."

"We'll find them we just have to think outside the box."

"We could really use Felicity right now."

Felicity

The quieter it was the worse Felicity felt. She hated the quiet and always felt the need to fill the silence, but Lyla had said they needed to try and see if they could hear anything that could help them. So far they had heard a lot of nothing and Felicity was getting impatient. Her eyes had started to adjust to the room so she looked again for anything that could help them and again she found nothing. The walls were concrete, there was no window, the floor was concrete and the ceiling was concrete. Basically they were in a concrete box with one exit, the door, which was frustratingly locked with no signs of being opened.

She was about to speak up when finally she heard something. Lyla must have heard it too because she jumped up from the bed and leaned against the door. Felicity followed her lead and leaned her ear against the door straining to hear anything when she heard a voice. It was a man's voice, deep and vibrating but she couldn't make out what he was saying. The voice was getting closer and if she was right it sounded like there were only two people walking.

Lyla could probably take two guys and Felicity would try to help by using distraction and the little bit of self defense she had. The closer the people got the more clearly the voice became. She could make out some words like "plan", "his", "save, "kill" but it was all jumbled.

The voice sounded familiar to her and even through the thick door she knew she had heard it somewhere before. That's when it hit her. She knew exactly who it was and she didn't know how it was possible but at this point that was the least of her concerns. They were in even more trouble then she originally thought. The knob slowly began to turn and they both backed up and Lyla prepared to fight.

"Lyla don't he will kill you."

"Wait how do you know who it is?"

Before Felicity could respond the door was pushed open. He stood there staring inside like he was waiting for them to make a move but neither of them budged. So he walked further in the room.

"Hello Felicity."

She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her squirm even though she was terrified.

"What do you want?"

"Oh the usual revenge. But this time nothing is going to get in my way." He paced back and forth and each time he came a little closer.

"Your plan didn't work last time what makes you think it will this time?"

"That's a good question Felicity I'll let my associate answer that question."

She knew there was another person but she could not hide the shock on her face when she saw who it was. If evil had a name it would be his.

"Hello Ms Smoak long time no see."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 One Step Closer

Oliver

Useless. That was what he was feeling. Completely and utterly useless. His only suspect was a dead end. He had no leads and the only person who could possibly help in this situation was missing. He was trying to search the city for any criminal activity or anyone the SCPD was investigating but he wasn't finding anything. Diggle was out trying to get any information ARGUS had on any new criminals in the city or any intel that could be helpful.

It was 3pm which meant they only had 6 hours left to figure out who had Felicity and Lyla before they would be forced to just show up to the docks. This was most likely a trap but if all else failed he wouldn't have a choice. He couldn't lose Felicity and he was willing to sacrifice himself to save her.

The fact that she was even in danger because of him made him hate himself. She didn't deserve this. She was a great person. She was caring, compassionate, loving and so much more. Knowing her she was probably worried more about him even though she was the one who was kidnapped.

Finally the sound of the door broke him out of his thought and Diggle came running down the stairs with a single folder in his hand.

"What did you find?" Oliver was just waiting for some new intel so he could punch someone.

"I'm going to need you to sit down before I tell you." He did not like the look on John's face or the sound of his voice. Had something happened to Felicity, did John know where she was. "Just tell me John."

Diggle hesitated for a second before opening the folder and handing it to Oliver. He couldn't believe his eyes. How could this be possible? The murderous rage rushed through him again. His hands clenched around the paper and he could feel the blood pounding in his head.

"John I need you to tell me where he is?!" He threw the folder on the ground and headed to grab his bow. Once he had it he quickly turned back around to Diggle.

"Oliver they don't know. ARGUS has everyone looking for him but they can't find him. Last known location was on a plane headed for Starling City but after that nothing. He's off the grid."

"Well then we''ll find him and when we do I'm going to kill him."

"This isn't a good idea going in like this. You're too emotionally compromised man and you're no help to Felicity in this state. I know your angry and you have every right to be but we need to come up with a plan and then we can go. I want to get Lyla back just as much as you want to get Felicity back but we still have time so just breathe"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He paced back and forth slowly thinking about what Diggle had said before placing his bow on the table. Then he walked to Felicity's desk and sat down putting his head in his hands.

"Fine. We have 6 hours to come up with an idea. He has most likely been thinking about this for months so we have to catch up and fast. But I promise you this, I will kill him. There will be no second chances."

Felicity

Felicity stood face to face with the two men who had tried to kill Oliver multiple times and who were now working together. She could not think of a worse situation with two worse people. Now she knew they were truly trapped and their only hope was to stall long enough for Oliver and Diggle to find them. Luckily she was good at stalling and could babble on for hours on end without even trying.

"So if you two aren't going to talk I guess I will. What have you two been up to? Besides being evil and trying to destroy things. Find any new hobbies, meet any new evil baddies that we don't know about?"

"Always the talker Ms. Smoak. But to be honest we must be going. We have someone to kill and there are some last minutes things we must tweak. But don't worry we will be back soon you are an integral part of our plan."

"Sounds interesting how about you fill us in on this nice little plan of yours. You know give a long speech about how long you have been waiting to do this or how we had it coming or… you can stop me any time and fill in the blanks."

They both just looked at each other neither looking like they were going to reveal their plans. So she went with plan B threatening them, which she wasn't that great at but she was out of ideas.

"Oliver will beat you just like he always does. I think you both know that deep down because no matter how many times you two try Oliver comes out on top. He is a better man than either of you could ever even hope to be. He is kind, loving and there is nothing that he wouldn't do to protect those closest to him. I bet you he has already figured out everything and is on his way here now."

"That's what we were planning on. Oliver is too emotional now that he has you and that could cost him in the end. At first we thought you and Oliver were just friends or maybe he was just stringing you along but we can see how much he really does love you. So of course he will come, he will always come for his Felicity."

Before Felicity could respond they turned and walked out the door closing it behind them. Felicity finally let out the breath she had been holding and sat on the bed next to Lyla. She was more afraid then she had ever been before and not even for herself. She knew her and Lyla were just the bait. She was scared for Oliver. Facing one of them at a time was one thing but facing both at the same time. She knew Oliver was a great fighter but they were right with her in danger he would be vulnerable. Distracted. She had to figure out a way to help him but she didn't know how. So she sat in the cell waiting for whatever was to come next.


	12. Chapter 12

This is the last chapter until after Christmas. I want to thank everyone for following my story and sending me great messages I really appreciate it. I hope everyone enjoys the holidays and I hope you guys like this chapter and the way the story is progressing.

Chapter 12 A Killer

Oliver

They weren't finding anything. There were no bank accounts, no cellphones to trace, no known living accomplices, and nothing showing up on the facial recognition software Felicity had installed. It was like he was a ghost. Oliver knew he had to be somewhere but he had no ideas about where he would be. He had no ties to Starling City so he had to have someone helping him.

It had to be someone with money and who also wanted to take down Oliver. That narrowed the list. Oliver had taken down so many people and made so many enemies that the list of who would want to hurt him would be longer than he would like.

It was already 7pm which only left them with 2 hours until they were supposed to meet at the docks. He was no closer to finding Felicity and his hopes of finding her before the deadline was growing smaller and smaller.

Then out of nowhere it was like everything hit him at once and it exploded out of him as he pushed the computers off the desk and flipped the table. He stomped and stomped on the computers before letting out a scream that reverberated around the whole room. Dig had never seen him act like this before. Yes he had seen him get mad but this was something different. Oliver was trembling as all the emotions inside came flooding out and he collapsed onto the ground. Dig bent down right next to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I can't lose her John. I just can't."

"I know how you feel man but we can't lose hope. If we give up now we already lose."

"I have never had someone like her in my life before. She has complete faith and trust in me and always believes in me even when I don't believe in myself. Without her here I don't know if I can do this and I know she needs me now more than ever but I feel like I'm missing a piece of myself. I love her more than I have ever loved anyone in my whole life she changed me and I need to get her back."

"LISTEN TO ME OLIVER. We will get them back I promise you that. But you have to promise me that you will not lose yourself in the process. I know you love Felicity and she loves you but you need to be able to do this without her. She can't always be the one who pulls you up or prevents you from doing something you'll regret. Be the man Felicity Smoak loves and we will get them back."

He soaked in everything John had said. He slowly rose to his feet and went to grab his bow.

"Let's go get our girls back."

John nodded, grabbed his gun and headed up the stairs behind Oliver. They would head to the docks just like the note said but it didn't say anything about coming unarmed. He would not go down that easy.

Felicity

She had tried to sleep because there was nothing better to do but that was no use. The bed was hard as a rock and the blankets were so itchy it made her skin crawl. Lyla continued to pace back and forth trying to find some way out but eventually she just sat down on the bed next to Felicity.

Felicity leaned her head on Lyla's shoulder and they both just sat waiting. They sat there for what could have been 10 minutes or an hour when the door finally opened once again. Blinded by the light they both staggered to their feet.

"Time to go ladies we have places to be and someone to kill."

"Still think your plan is going to work. How does the saying go if at first you don't succeed maybe you suck and should stop."

"Unfortunately for you our plan is going to work and there is nothing Oliver can do to stop us. We have him right where we want him."

"Oh so vague and threatening I think you will do the same thing as you two always do. You will use us as bait and then fight Oliver when he is distracted. Well guess what he has changed and your plan won't work."

"You would be right Ms. Smoak if that's what we were going to do."

"You see I've traveled a lot and I have found certain plants and drugs that can do wonderful things. Make people sleepy, make people crazy, make people wish they were dead, make people susceptible to persuasion. We have been toying with these things and we found a combination that is quiet amazing if I might say so myself."

"Good now you two are into drugs I don't see what that has to do with killing Oliver."

"Well don't you see Ms. Smoak it has everything to do with it."

Felicity still had no idea what was going on. They were being so cryptic.

"Felicity its no use their not going to tell us, they are just going to talk and talk and…" Lyla began to slur her words and she wobbled back and forth. Felicity grabbed onto her and gently lowered her to the floor. Then she realized Lyla had a dart in her neck.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

"Don't worry she's not dead and soon you will find out exactly what our plan is. Sweet dreams."

She felt a quick pinch and then slowly darkness overcame her.

Oliver

Pulling up to the docks he made sure to stay extra vigilant. He didn't want any surprises. They were about 15 minutes early and they didn't see anyone there yet. He had his quiver on his back and one arrow notched in his bow. Dig had his glock loaded and ready.

He had thought this part of his life was behind him but it always seemed to come back and find him. All he wanted was to move forward, he thought he had atoned for his sins but he was still being punished. The worst part was it kept hurting those he loved the most. He could handle it if it only effected him but that was never the case.

He needed to see Felicity. She would center him and make him think clearer. All the silence and time was getting to him, he just wanted this to be done and over with. Then he would take Felicity and they would get away for a while. Just the two of them.

Finally a van pulled up breaking him out of his reverie. Two guys came out of the back with two people with hoods on their heads. Oliver knew immediately the one on the right was Felicty. He called out to her right away. "Felicity I'm here." But she didn't react at all. He tried again but still no response. If he hadn't had saw her walk out of the van he would have thought she was unconscious. Her and Lyla just stood there like zombies neither flinching. Their hands weren't tied and the guards weren't even holding them. Something was wrong. He wanted to run over and just grab her but then he saw the front door of the van open.

Slade stepped out dressed in a suit and tie and didn't look prepared to fight at all. He had his stupid walking stick and he looked over confident with a small smile on his face. "Hello Oliver quiet a lovely night we're having."  
"Cut the shit Slade how the hell did you escape and what do you want?"

"Let's just say I found someone who hates you almost as much as I do."

If he thought they were in a dangerous situation before he didn't even know how to describe what they were in now, when he saw Malcolm Merlyn walk out from behind the van. That solidified it for Oliver there was going to be a lot of death tonight.

"Oliver I'm so glad you showed up. Slade and I have this perfect plan and your playing right into it, as always you're so predictable."

He pulled back his bow and said, "give me one reason why I shouldn't just kill you both right now. It would be easy. Then Dig would take out your guys with two easy shots. Neither of you came prepared I'm shocked that you guys would be that careless especially since I assume you guys have been planning this for while now."

"Well someone is picking up habits from our Ms. Smoak over here. Such the talker Oliver. To answer your question we have planted small bombs on these two lovely ladies that will trigger if we die so I wouldn't do that. But you're right we have been planning this for a while. Once I found out that Slade could be an ally I easily broke him out of that prison on Lian Yu."

"We knew Argus wouldn't say that I had escaped so we had time to come up with a plan and Mr Merlyn had enough money to hide us away for a while. Now here we are at the climax of our great plan."

"You say I'm predictable. You do exactly what you two always do you go after those we love and use it against us. You think it will distract us but it's only going to make us stronger. So enough of this standing around, let's get down to it."

"Agreed Oliver. Enough talking I'm ready to watch you die. I always thought that killing you by my hand would bring me the greatest joy but then we thought of another way. You once had a choice of who lived and who died and you chose wrong by letting Shado die. Well now you're going to have a much more difficult choice."

Oliver didn't understand, was Slade not going to fight. "What are talking about?"

"I think we will let Ms. Smoak and Ms. Michaels answer that question. Gentlemen please take off the ladies hoods so we can get on with this."

As the hoods were removed Oliver's heart dropped in his chest. On the outside she looked fine. No scratches, no bruises, nothing that would show she was harmed but then he looked in her eyes. Her eyes were blank the life and light that he usually saw in them were gone. It was like she was staring right through him, like she didn't even know who he was.

"Felicity baby it's me. What's going on?" She didn't answer which scared him even more. "What the fuck did you guys do to her?"

"Just wait and find out. Felicity, Lyla I want you two to kill these men in front of you." The guards behind them handed them both guns and they pointed them straight at Oliver and Diggle. They both were so shocked that they barely had time to duck for cover when the bullets starting firing past them. They hid behind a shipping container and heard the bullets cease.  
"Oliver there is something wrong Lyla doesn't look right."

"I know. I've heard of something like this its a drug that makes people susceptible to persuasion and makes the person forget what they are doing."

He peaked his head out to see if they were still coming and immediately they started firing again.

"I'm going to kill them for doing this to Lyla. What can we do? We can't fight them. Felicity might not be that great of a shot but she knows how to shoot and Lyla is one of the best marksman in Argus."

Oliver had no ideas. This was the choice Slade was talking about either fight back and risk losing Felicity or let her kill him. Diggle was right they couldn't fight them but he knew Felicity was in there somewhere he just had to get through to her.

Felicity

Kill Oliver Queen. Kill Oliver Queen. This was what she was told to do. The two men told her to stop firing and go get them from behind the crate and bring them out in the open. She found them easily. Pointed the gun at his head and led him out in the open. The two men talking to the other two men. Oliver Queen down on his knees in front of her. Her gun pointed at his head.

He is familiar but that doesn't matter. She was told to kill him now while his friend watches. Her friend has the gun pointed at the other guy but she is to wait that is the plan. The guy is talking but she doesn't hear.

She points the gun at Oliver's head once again. He is saying something. The gun feels strange in her hand but that doesn't matter she must kill him.

She hesitates. She listens harder. "I love you Felicity Megan Smoak." Felicity, that was her name, flashes of memories come back to her but they're fuzzy. "I will always love you." Her finger is still on the trigger and she feels it start to press down, but she doesn't want to. This isn't right. "You are my always and I need you." "Ms Smoak kill him."

She knew this man, he was bad and tried to kill her before. Why was she listening to him? "Please come back to me baby." Everything was so fuzzy and she was fighting something that was controlling her. "Felicity." He always said her name like it was a prayer. So gently and so soft. With so much love in his voice. He loved her and she loved him. But she could feel her finger pressing the trigger and she felt like she had no control of her body. She fought and fought but the sound of the gun going off let her know she was too late.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Guilt

Oliver

As heard the gun fire he prepared to feel the searing pain of the bullet entering his body but he felt nothing. He saw Felicity drop the gun and fall to her knees in front of him and for a second he was watching his worst nightmare. But he didn't see any blood and she didn't look like she was in pain she just looked like she was in shock, the effect of the drug wearing off.

Then he heard something fall behind him. He turned and saw Slade collapse with blood coming from a wound in his abdomen a look of shock painted on his face. Everything clicked. Felicity had fought back and shot Slade. She was able to beat the drug. He knew he had to act fast.

He slid next to Felicity and grabbed the gun and quickly shot the two masked men that had accompanied Slade and Malcolm. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Diggle disarm Lyla and he was trying to get through to her. She looked exactly like Felicity like she was in shock.

Then Oliver remembered what Slade had said. Felicity and Lyla were still attached to bombs. He yelled at John to get it off Lyla while he worked on Felicity's before it was too late. He could still hear Slade fighting for every last breath and Malcolm had already run off knowing they had lost. He could also have a kill switch so they had to work fast.

Luckily they didn't look too difficult to disarm. "Felicity I need you to stay with me I'm going to get you out of here." She still wasn't talking and she was just staring off into the distance mumbling under her breath. He detached a few wires and was able to get it off Felicity but it still could go off. So he grabbed it and grabbed Lyla's when John was done and ran to the end of the docks and threw them into the water.

He quickly ran back to Felicity who was still kneeling on the ground. "I killed him. I killed him. I'm a murderer. I'm so sorry Oliver. I'm so sorry Oliver. I'm so sorry Oliver."

"Felicity I'm right here. I'm fine. You didn't shoot me."

He grabbed her hands and placed them on his chest.

"Feel that. It's my heart beating. I'm alive because of you Felicity. You saved me."

"Naive as always…you never….were a smart…one kid."

Oliver slowly turned around to see Slade still struggling to stay alive. Felicity was still mumbling and it didn't appear that he had gotten through to her. So he scooped her up and walked over to where Slade was laying. Oliver could tell he wasn't going to make it. He had lost too much blood and no one was coming to save him. His accomplice had already run off and Oliver had killed his thugs.

"Oliver it's not worth it man. We got to get out of here before the cops show."

"You go I'll be right behind you."

Diggle did as Oliver asked and carried Lyla into the van. Oliver stood over Slade staring down his enemy one last time.

"You failed Slade."

"I may have… failed in killing you… but I ruined… the life…of the one you love." He was struggling with every breath and Oliver could see the life draining out of him. "She will…never get…over killing me….she is too good…the guilt will eat away at her…..and that is on you."

He was fading but what he said struck Oliver. So as he walked away and got into the van he cradled Felicity in his arms. He gently stroked her hair as John drove them away with Lyla knocked out in the front seat.

A part of him hoped she would forget so she wouldn't have to know. But if she did forget wouldn't he have the obligation to tell her or should he lie to protect her. Thousands of questions raced through his mind but there was one thing he knew for sure. Slade was gone and he couldn't hurt them anymore. The explosion that sent water spewing in the air proved him right. Now all they had to do was find Malcolm and end this once and for all.

Felicity

She was in a car. Someone was cradling her in their arms. She felt so foggy. There were bits and pieces missing from her memory like they had been erased. There were voices but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Her head felt like she had been hit by a bus and her whole body felt numb. She wanted to speak but found she couldn't find the words.

The car finally stopped and the door opened. She was carried out into the night air and she rested her head on Oliver's chest. Oliver! He was alive. She thought she had killed him. She had a gun and she fired it but he was safe. She took a deep breath and relaxed in his arms.

He was safe and that's all that mattered. Her eyes flickered more and she could see John in the driver seat with Lyla in the passenger seat but she looked unconscious. But they were both safe too and that made her feel even happier. The car pulled away and Oliver carried Felicity into her house not knowing she was conscious yet. Once they got inside he carried her to her bedroom and laid her gently on the bed.

He slowly pulled the covers over her when she was finally able to find her voice. "Oliver?" His face lit up with the biggest smile and he sat down right next to her. "Hey how are you feeling?"She pulled her hand out from under the covers and gripped his in hers feeling instant comfort from his touch. He pulled her hand up and kissed her wrist reassuring her that she was safe. "I feel fine just a little groggy I don't remember a lot of what happened."

She saw a look flicker across his face but she couldn't tell what it was. "What do you remember?"

Trying to think back she decided she would start with being kidnapped. "I remember getting up to grab something to drink and then somebody put a rag over my mouth and I blacked out. Then I remember waking up in a cell not knowing what the hell was going on. Then Lyla was put in the same room with me and we never lost hope that you and Diggle would find us." She squeezed is hand to emphasize this point but he still looked like something was bothering him. "Then Slade and Malcolm revealed themselves, which I thought was a little dramatic but I digress. Then they injected us with something that knocked me out again but this time it seemed to have blocked some of my memory because the next thing I remember I was pointing a gun at you." Remembering this part made her shudder and she almost felt sick thinking about the fact she had almost killed Oliver.

"I think they gave you a drug that made you easily susceptible to persuasion and also made you forget some things. But you were strong and you were able to fight it, you are the strongest person I have ever met. None of what happened was your fault Felicity you have to know that. It was all Slade and Malcolm's fault."

"What happened after that? Did Slade and Malcolm get away?" As she said this Oliver looked away immediately and she could tell he was hiding something. She sat up in bed feeling a little woozy but she wanted to be able to look him in the eye. Gently she placed her hand on his cheek and turned him so they were face to face. "Tell me what happened. Please." He let out a breath clearly facing the fact that he would have to tell her the truth. He grabbed both her hands in his and looked straight into her eyes.

"The drug made you do things you would never do just remember that Felicity. Slade and Malcolm made you and Lyla chase John and I down and try to kill us. They had us on our knees and you guys had the guns pointed at us. I talked and talked trying to break through to you and you must have heard me because I could see you fighting. Just as you were breaking through I could see you pulling the trigger but you must have gotten through because you didn't kill me. Then I grabbed the gun and shot the two hired guns and Diggle was able to disarm Lyla. Then I turned around and saw Slade on the ground and Malcolm was already making his escape. When you fired the gun you missed me but it hit Slade. By the time we got the bomb vests off of you and Lyla Malcolm was gone and Slade had lost a lot of blood."

"Is he alive does the SCPD have him in custody?"

"Felicity Slade is dead."

Time seemed to stand still and what Oliver had just said slowly began to sink in. Slade was dead. Slade was dead and Felicity was the one who fired the gun. She had killed Slade. Someone was dead and it was because of her. She didn't even know how to feel. Slade was a bad person who hurt a lot of people and almost made her kill the person she loves most but did she have the right to kill him. She could argue that it was an accident and maybe it was but the fact was that she killed someone and she would have to live with that for the rest of her life.

"Felicity this is not your fault. You are a good person and you didn't kill Slade on purpose it was an accident. The gun went off and the bullet hit him but do not blame yourself. I'm so sorry I didn't get to you sooner. I could have prevented this whole thing if I could have found you sooner. But I'm going to be here for you. No matter what you need I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

He said all the right things but some how she still felt numb to the whole situation and the only thing she felt was guilt. "I think I need to be alone for a little while Oliver."

"Felicity don't push me away."

"Oliver. Please I just can't be around anyone right now. Please for me."

He lowered his head in defeat and she could see the hurt on his face. She wasn't trying to hurt him but she needed time.

"Alright I'll be on the couch if you need anything." He got up and kissed her on the forehead and said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

When he had finally closed the door she was left in the silence with her thoughts. The events of the day catching up to her she felt drained. Physically and emotionally drained. So she laid her head on the pillow and wrapped herself up her blankets. She knew she would not be getting a good night sleep but she needed to at least try. But as soon as she fell asleep that was when the nightmares started.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Darkest Hours

Felicity

A gun is in her hand. It's pointed at someone but she can't tell who it is. She feels this urge. The urge to kill. There are four people in front of her on their knees. No one says a word they all just stare straight ahead. The first shot goes off and the body falls.

Her first instinct is to stop but something is controlling her. She fires the next shot and her heart starts to race because she doesn't want to be doing this. She doesn't kill people she saves them but it is like someone has taken over. The gun has a mind of it's own.

The next person is Diggle and she fights and fights but the gun goes off again. When she sees the blood on his chest she feels a part of her break inside. But he is emotionless and doesn't say a word as he crumbles to the ground. Finally she sees whose next and her eyes immediately fill with tears. She tries and tries but she can't get the gun to point away from him. He is looking directly into her eyes and as her finger slowly pulls the trigger she hears him say, "please Felicity." Then the trigger goes off and he hits the ground as she screams out in agony.

Oliver

Having lived on Lian Yu he had had many awful nights but this one topped them all. The love of his life was in pain and there was nothing he could do except wait until she was ready. He felt useless. He knew what she was thinking because he had gone through similar experiences before and he wished he could tell her she was wrong. She wasn't a killer. But she had said she needed space and he was going to respect that no matter how much it hurt him to leave her like that. He would be right here when she was ready.

Surprisingly he felt tired and he felt himself drifting off when he heard a bone chilling scream come from Felicity's bedroom. Thinking Malcolm could be back he shot up immediately and sprinted towards the door. Once he threw it open he saw Felicity sitting up but there was no one else in the room. She was all sweaty and breathing heavy but she didn't even turn her head when he came into the room.

"Felicity are you ok?"

She stared straight ahead and said, "I killed them all."

He didn't know what she was talking about so he slowly moved closer to her. "Felicity you were just having a nightmare. I'm right here."

She turned and looked at him with tears streaming down her face. Between sobs she choked out, "I think I'm losing my mind." She hid her face in her hands and he moved quickly across the room and cradled her into his chest. He held her as the events of the day caught up to her and all of her emotions came spilling out. She wrapped her arms around him and clung to him for support. He could feel her tears soaking into his shirt but he didn't care. After some time had passed she stopped crying and laid her head against his chest trying to catch her breath. He just sat there giving her the time she needed while he gently stroked her back.

Felicity

His fingers running up and down her back centered her and helped her to control her breathing. Deep breath in as the fingers went up and deep breath out when they went down. She did this until her breathing normalized and she was able to speak. "I killed you. I know I didn't really kill you but in my dream I killed you. I've never had a dream feel so real and horrible at the same time. I felt helpless and there was nothing I could do to stop it from happening."

"It could be a side effect of the drug. Making you remember what happened but also your subconscious showing you your fears. It's not real Felicity. You have to keep telling yourself that. It's going to be hard but you will get through this. You are stronger then you know."

What he said made sense but the truth was that she still killed someone. Most of the dream was her fears coming to life but part of it was based on what really happened. She had killed Slade and that was going to stay with her no matter what. Her mind was racing and she wanted to solve all this tonight but that was impossible. There was so much they still had to do and so much she still had to process. Her body was exhausted and so was her brain.

"I'm sorry I woke you up."

"It's ok I wasn't even asleep yet I was too worried about you."

That made her smile as she pulled herself closer to Oliver. He followed her lead and leaned back onto the bed pulling her on top of his chest. He pulled the covers over them and continued to rub his hand up and down her arm. She was so comfortable but she was afraid if she fell asleep again the nightmares would return. Knowing she had to try she slowly closed her eyes and reminded herself that Oliver was there with her and he wouldn't let anything happen to her. As she repeated this to herself she slowly but surely began to fall asleep and the last face she pictured was Malcolm Merlyn as she felt the darkness surround her.

Oliver

It took him a minute to realize that he had fallen asleep. He had waited for Felicity to fall asleep and then he must have dozed off. It had been a long day and he was exhausted but he was upset with himself because he wanted to watch over her to make sure she was sun streamed in the window and he could tell it was late morning. That's when he realized she wasn't in the bed. Panic rushed through him as he imagined her being taken again. He bounded out of bed and ran straight for the living room. Even before he got there his fear subsided because he could hear her typing away frantically on her computer.

He still came flying around the corner as Felicity turned quickly with a knife in her hand prepared for a fight. He put his hands up and said, "hey what's with the knife?"

She immediately put the knife down and turned back to her computer. While typing she said, "sorry you scared me I thought you were still sleeping. I grabbed the knife from the kitchen for protection. If you haven't noticed a lot of things have happened recently and I would feel little bit better if I could protect myself even just a little bit."

The tone of her voice made it sound like she was mad at him but he didn't want to presume anything so he walked closer and sat down next to her. "Felicity what are you doing? You should be resting?"

"We have work to do. We need to find Malcolm and end him once and for all." She did not even stop her work to look at him. It was like her eyes were glued to the screen and her foot would not stop tapping under the desk. He was starting to get worried, this wasn't like her.

"We can work on this later you need to rest and recover? And what do you mean by end him."

"Oliver I'm fine I need something to do or I'm going to go insane."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I mean we have to kill him."

At first he didn't think he had heard her right. Kill? Felicity had never flat out said to kill someone. She had always been the one to say that he had to find another way. Just like when they defeated Slade. There was something seriously wrong and he didn't know how to fix it. "Felicity we're not going to kill Malcolm. I agree he has to pay but he is still Thea's dad and I can't kill him."

She slammed her hands down on the keyboard and spun around to look Oliver right in the eye.

"Time and time again he has proven how evil he is and that he will not stop until he has killed you and everyone you love but you continue to protect him. Thea would be better off without him and you know it. The world would be better off. How many more chances is he going to get before he succeeds? He's never going to stop unless we stop him." He had never heard her talk like this and he was scared. Not for Malcolm but for her. He took her hands in his and got right in front of her.

"Felicity you're not acting like yourself you need some time away from the situation especially because of everything you went through. I know you're angry and hurt but this is not the way to do this. If you do this you will never escape it. It will haunt you and you might think that right now this is what you want but I know you. You are the most kind and compassionate person I have ever met. You found the good in me when I was lost. I'm not asking you to forgive or even try to find something good in Malcolm because he doesn't have anything good inside him and he doesn't deserve forgiveness. But what I am asking is just to think of what you are really saying and ask yourself is it worth ruining your life over. I love you and I know we can find another way."

She took her hands from his and stood up. "I'm sorry Oliver but there is no other way and if you're not going to help me I will do it myself. Someone has to stop him and if I have to be the one to do it then I accept that. He has made me kill and made me almost kill you. I can't forgive that and I won't forget it. I will never be able to undo killing someone and the thought of almost killing you will haunt me for the rest of my life. That is all on Malcolm."

Felicity turned to walk out and Oliver reflexively stood up and grabbed her hand. "Felicity don't do this."

"Forgive me." Before Oliver could say 'for what?' he felt a sharp electric jolt run through his body. All his muscles tightened up and he fell to the floor. Felicity knelt down on the floor as he felt himself losing consciousness. He felt her hand caress his cheek and he tried to grab her but his body would not move. She bent down and kissed his forehead and whispered, "I'm so sorry." He felt a tear fall onto his cheek as she got back up and saw another person come into view. He tried to see who it was but before he could his vision went dark and the last thing he saw was Felicity walking away.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Help

Oliver

His eyes shot open but his vision was blurry. He had been tazed many times before but this was something different. He should have recovered by now but he still was feeling the after effects. It was like he was tazed and poisoned at the same time. Along with his vision being blurry his fingers and toes were numb and he could barely move to get up. He mustered all the strength he had and pushed himself up off the ground but he only got as far as sitting up before his strength gave out. He leaned up against the couch and tried to center himself.

What the hell had just happened? What was Felicity thinking? Those and so many more questions ran through Oliver's mind as he tried to piece together this dangerous situation they were in. She was going after Malcolm with someone but he didn't know who and he needed to figure out her plan and stop her. She was going to get herself killed or succeed in killing Malcolm which would destroy her in the end.

He needed to find out what her plan was and when she planned to act. There had to be some clue or something she left behind that would give him some sort of hint to where she was going. Unfortunately he knew Felicity which meant that he wouldn't find anything on her computer or any other electronic devices that she left behind. She would have them coded and protected by so many layers of cyber technology that it would take him years to figure out if ever. This was going to be harder than he thought and it was already going to be difficult.

His strength slowly started to come back to him and he was able to stand up and look around. Her computer was on but he didn't even bother there wouldn't be anything there for him to find. He decided that it would be a waste of time to look around because Felicity was the smartest person he knew and if she didn't want him to find something he wouldn't find it. So he got dressed and grabbed his phone to call Diggle. The more he thought about it the more he realized their best chance of finding and stopping Felicity would be to find Malcolm first. He would be easier to find and hopefully they would find him before Felicity. But unfortunately she had a head start and she was highly motivated to track him down so he had to get moving.

While he headed out the door he dialed Diggle's number. Diggle answered on the first ring, "Oliver!", he said sounding out of breath and rushed. "Diggle we have a serious problem."

"You're telling me man. Lyla is gone and I'm freaking out. What the hell is going on Oliver?"

3 hours earlier

Felicity

She had tried to sleep but she couldn't close her eyes for more than a second before the nightmares took over. Oliver was still sleeping soundly in the bed getting some much needed rest so she slowly got up without disturbing him and went into the living room.

She needed something to take her mind off of everything that happened so she went to her computer knowing she would find enough distractions on the internet. Her computer came on and an image of Malcolm flashed on the screen. Her whole body tensed up and she closed her eyes tight and when she opened them again it was gone.

It was just stress that was all it was, she was just imagining it. Refocusing herself she pulled up some coding that she was trying to break to infiltrate a new gang they were after. It wasn't hard but it was something to do and she had been saving it because they had bigger problems to deal with. This would keep her mind distracted while she actually got some work done.

Her fingers felt at home on the keyboard and it started to relax her again. Then all of sudden the code started to form into sentences and they said, KILL MALCOLM, KILL MALCOLM, KILL MALCOLM. The words repeated over and over and over again and this time Felicity could not look away. She felt entranced by the words. They started to play in her mind and then the feeling of anger rushed through her. Malcolm deserved to die. She needed to find him and end this once and for all. It was like something had snapped in her mind and everything was focused on one thing now. KILLING MALCOLM. Unfortunately she knew Oliver wouldn't help so she needed to find someone who would.

It only took her a few seconds before she realized who she needed to call. She grabbed her phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Lyla I need your help."

"Is this about Malcolm?"

"Yes." There was no turning back now everything was out on the table. She just hoped Lyla felt the same way about Malcolm that she did.

"What's the plan?"

"Working on it can you be here in an hour."

"I'll be there. What about Oliver?"

"That is going to be the hardest part." She knew he would try to stop her, he wouldn't want her to do this but it was something she had to do. They would have to use something to stop him so they could start work on their plan. "Do you have anything non lethal from ARGUS?"

"I know just the thing. Call me when your ready."

"This ends tonight Lyla."

Present

Oliver

That's who was here helping Felicity. It was Lyla. They must have come up with something to take out Malcolm. Something was definitely going on. Neither of them were acting like themselves. Lyla would never agree to do this and Felicity would never want to kill somebody. Since they were both effected by the same drug that was the only rational explanation. The drug was still in their system and it was having an adverse effect on them and since Malcolm was the one who did it to them it must have their attention directed on him.

"Diggle get to the Foundry. I think Lyla and Felicity are working together to find and kill Malcolm."

"Oliver what the hell are you talking about man?" He knew it was hard to believe because Lyla and Felicity would never normally do this but he had to convince him.

"There is no time to explain. I'm headed to the Foundry meet me there. We need to find Malcolm before they do if we stand at chance at stopping them. I need your help man. I need to save Felicity and you need to save Lyla before they do something they regret for the rest of their lives."

There was a pause on the phone before Diggle finally said, "alright i'll be there in 10 minutes."

Oliver hung up the phone and jumped on his bike to head to the Foundry.

Felicity

As Lyla drove Felicity thought about whether she was making the right decision. A part of her said this was crazy and how could she do that to Oliver. But the other part of her that seemed to be more in control convinced her that they had to kill Malcolm. He had caused so much pain and death in their lives and the only way to stop him would be to end his life. Every time she felt like they should turn around she pictured him trying to kill Oliver and destroying the city which silenced the argument in her head. Every time she pictured his face she saw red and the anger took over and any rational argument she had seemed to disappear.

"So where to Felicity?"

Unlike Felicity Lyla seemed as calm as could be and ready to do whatever Felicity said.

"I tracked Malcolm back to the place they were holding us so we can start there."

"So when we get there do you want me to handle it?"

This was the big question. Had she brought Lyla just to handle Oliver or did she need her to kill Malcolm too. Something in her told her she had to be the one to do it, she could actually see herself doing it.

"No. He has hurt the people I love too much and he almost made me kill Oliver. I have to be the one no matter what it costs me."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Standoff

Oliver

As soon as he got to the Foundry he got to work. Sitting in Felicity's chair made him miss her even more but he had to put that aside and find Malcolm. Felicity had programmed the computer with software that all you had to do was type in someone's name and the computer would look for any trace of the person. If this program didn't exist he would have no chance of finding Malcolm before Felicity did. He typed in the name and let the system do the rest.

5 minutes after he started the tracking system Diggle arrived.

"Hey man got anything yet?"

"No I started the program but nothing has come up yet. I don't know how long these things usually take. Hopefully we aren't too late."

They both looked away knowing what that would mean. Lyla had killed before but this would be different. Neither of them were in the right state of mind and the drug was making them do things they wouldn't normally do. This was going after someone out of revenge and anger. which they wouldn't do. Malcolm was a threat but he was a threat they could neutralize without killing, especially now that his plan had failed. Lyla and Felicity would both know that under normal circumstances but something was effecting them making them blood thirsty and out for the kill.

"If we don't find them Oliver this is going to end badly and not just for Malcolm."

"I know man. Felicity is already torn up enough about accidentally killing Slade if she kills Malcolm I think it will destroy her."

Having nothing else to say they both just sat there and waited. A million things running through their minds. So much of this was going to come down to luck. Even if they were able to track him down would they be able to find him in time. Oliver began to doubt everything when the computer finally alarmed, which meant it had found something.

Not wanting to waste another minute they both shot up out of their seats and ran to the computer. The computer only showed one picture but that was all Oliver needed.

"Got him. Let's go."

Felicity

The building loomed into view as they rounded the corner. Lyla slowed to a stop about a block away and put the car in park. They sat there for a minute just staring at the building, the reality of what they were there to do finally hitting them. It didn't look like anybody was stationed outside but that didn't mean they weren't there. The area surrounding the building seemed abandoned and Felicity knew Malcolm had picked this place for its seclusion. He could get away with whatever he wanted out here with no one to stop him. The building appeared to be abandoned but from what she could tell the use of electricity went up about a month ago, probably when Malcolm and Slade started working on their plan.

"So how do you want to handle this Felicity?"

Felicity had it all planned out in her head. She knew Malcolm would have thugs guarding the building and a security system that would be very hard to hack. She would have to disable everything from outside so they could get in. Then Lyla would handle the guards and they would find Malcolm. Finally Felicity would kill Malcolm and end his reign of terror once and for all. The only problem was the lay out of the building could be different from the blue prints she found. They might have to adapt on the fly but she knew they would succeed. They had to.

"You know what we have to do Lyla. We're going to end this. You ready?"

"I'm always ready."

The plan all worked out they both got out of the car and headed towards the back alley of the building. It was cliche but the back entrance was always easier to get through. Less guards and less security cameras. That was their entrance in.

Peering around the corner they saw 2 guards both heavily armed at the back door. Luckily Lyla had brought enough ammunition and a silencer so they wouldn't garner any unwanted attention. Lyla started to move around the corner but Felicity quickly grabbed her arm and said, "wait, I still have to spoof the video feeds so they won't see us coming." She pulled out her trusty tablet and got to work.

The security system Malcolm had installed was state of the art. He must have paid someone a lot of money to install it and run it. But they hadn't factored in Felicity. She could hack anything anywhere. The biggest problem though was that the security system updated constantly so even if she was able to spoof the cameras she would have to do it one at time because by the time she hacked all of them they would have reset themselves. This was going to take longer than she thought but she was still confident they could do it.

She easily spoofed the first camera and gave Lyla the all clear to move in. Lyla moved quickly and stealthily forward while Felicity watched. She hid behind a dumpster and when the guards looked away she fired two shots and both men went down in a heap. Felicity moved from her hiding spot and they both headed for the door.

The door had a keypad that Felicity easily cracked. From what Felicity could tell the electricity use was highest on the 5th floor. Since this used to be an office building each floor had a separate current which told her who was using the most energy. All they had to do was find the stairs and head up there.

As they moved down the hall she continued to spoof the video feeds so for now they were invisible. There wasn't as many guards as Felicity thought there would be so they made their way to the stairwell in no time. Within minutes they were on the 5th floor.

Felicity used her tablet to track where the concentrated use of electricity was coming from and if she was right they were right around the corner from where Malcolm would be. There were no guards at the door so they walked right up.

They could hear voices inside and Felicity knew Malcolm had to be in there.

"You ready for this Felicity?"

This was the point of no return. Once they went in there there would be no stopping what would come next.

"I'm ready."

That's all Lyla needed to hear as she backed up and took one step and kicked in the door. Felicity peaked around the corner as two guards jumped up and were quickly put down by Lyla. She then trained her gun on the main target.

"Malcolm." She tried to keep her voice steady but her whole body was trembling. She didn't know if it was out of fear or adrenaline, probably a combination of both. But as she looked at Malcolm she saw no signs of fear on his face, just a smug look that portrayed that he knew they were coming.

"Felicity."

Oliver

They raced to the building that Malcolm had been tracked to and hoped that they didn't run into any trouble on the way. It was on the outskirts of town and was very isolated so hopefully there wouldn't be any civilians that could get hurt or cops that might try to stop them. Everything was riding on them making it in time to stop Felicity and Lyla.

This wasn't the way to handle Malcolm and he couldn't let Felicity go down this dark path that he had been down plenty of times. She had been one of the major reasons he wasn't on that path anymore. Instead she had brought him to the light and helped him be a better man. He planned on helping her stay on the path of good just like she helped him.

Luckily it was far from the Foundry so they arrived in under 10 minutes. They both jumped out immediately prepared to fight through whatever protection Malcolm had. Heading towards the back entrance they noticed that the guards at the back had already been handled. Felicity and Lyla had already gotten here and were probably making their way to Malcolm.

"Dammit they already are here. What if we're too late?"

"We can't think like that Oliver. We have to keep moving. Just follow the trail of bodies."  
Sure enough Diggle was right and they found more bodies as they went. There weren't as many guards as he thought there would be but they didn't really have to worry because Felicity and Lyla had already taken them all out.

The path led them to the stairwell but they had no way of knowing which floor.

"We have no time to search each floor John what are we going to do?"

Dread rushed through both of them at the prospect ahead of them when they heard a shot ring out. They immediately started running up the stairs. From what they could tell the shot had to have come from above the 3rd floor because it wasn't that loud. When they got to the 3rd floor Oliver's gut told him to keep going so he did. Diggle followed right behind with his gun drawn and ready.

Once they hit the 5th floor Oliver saw the door was partially open and he burst right through it. He heard voices immediately and they headed straight towards the voices. He peered around the door and into the room and he saw Felicity, his heart immediately dropped as he yelled, "FELICITY NO!"

Felicity

A Few Moments Earlier

"Don't move Malcolm." Lyla shouted as she trained her gun on him with the barrel aiming straight at his head.

Felicity moved further into the room studying her surroundings. It wasn't that big of a room but it had a bunch of computer monitors with security screens of the building and other areas in Starling City.

"Ms Diggle, Ms Smoak may I ask what is going on here? And without back up I may add. Not very smart of you. How do yo know this isn't a trap?"

"You know exactly why we're here Malcolm. You drugged us and almost made us kill Oliver and John. We're here to make you pay for what you've done and not just to us but to the countless of people you have hurt and killed. We've already taken out your guards and from what I can tell from your security monitors nobody else is coming so it doesn't look like we needed any back up. I think you weren't very smart going back to the same place you held us. You got cocky and now you're going to pay for it." Felicity was so angry and the fact that he seemed so calm made her even angrier. He sat there for a few seconds weighing his options before he finally spoke again.

"Fine. I was expecting Oliver to show up but you two ladies are a nice change. So take me in ladies. I'll be out before you know it I have connections in places you can't even dream of." He grinned while holding his hands out in front of himself, freely given himself up.

She couldn't take it anymore. His arrogance and total lack of fear sent her over the edge. She threw her tablet up against the wall shattering it into pieces. For the first time since they arrived Malcolm actually looked shocked. She walked over to Lyla and grabbed the extra gun she had and pointed it directly at Malcolm.

"Who said anything about taking you in?" A look of confusion passed over Malcolm's face before he quickly regained his composure.

"You don't have it in you Ms. Smoak. Ms. Diggle over here maybe but you no."

"I wouldn't be so sure Malcolm. You pushed me to the brink by making me almost kill Oliver. I don't know what I'm capable of and that's your fault. Whatever happens next is your fault just know that."

She walked up to him and put the barrel right on his forehead. She turned off the safety and prepared to pull the trigger. Malcolm finally began to look worried which spurred some doubt in her mind again. Was this really her? Should she be doing this? If she did this would she be any better than Malcolm?"

"Felicity?" Hearing Lyla broke her out of her trance and the familiar urge to kill came back. She shook any doubt she was feeling away and got back to what she was there to do

"I'm ok let's just get this over with. Any last words Malcolm."

"Yeah just two. DO IT."

He leaned his head into the gun and just smiled. That was all the fuel she needed. The fact that he didn't think she could do just made her want to do it more. Her finger gently tugged on the trigger when the doors burst open and she saw Oliver come through. "FELICITY NO!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 The Choice

Felicity

"Oliver? What are you doing here?" She kept the gun trained on Malcolm but her resolve wavered slightly.

"Felicity you can't do this," he said and she could hear the worry and fear in his voice.

Oliver and Diggle slowly made their way into the room. Diggle's attention immediately went to Lyla and he walked over in her direction. He was trying to talk her down but Felicity couldn't hear what he was saying because she was concentrating on Malcolm and Oliver. Oliver inched his way closer and closer until he was only a few feet away. Malcolm still had his head pressed firmly against the barrel of the gun and he had not moved a muscle. He still wore a grin on his face like he was enjoying every second of the situation, which just made her angrier.

"Oliver you need to go. I'm doing this so he doesn't hurt anymore people and so you don't have to."

"This isn't you Felicity. You're sick, whatever they injected you with is making you act like this. Don't let them do this to you, he wants you to do this because he knows it will destroy you. Let me help you Felicity please."

Her hand was shaking, she was sweating, and her head was pounding. Two separate voices were having a war in her mind and she couldn't tell which was the right decision. She was always able to choose what she thought was wrong and what she thought was right. That's how she helped Oliver, she was his moral compass when he was at a cross road but right now she was broken. Something was wrong but she didn't know if she could fix it. Her head was causing her so much pain and she felt like it was going to explode.

"Ms. Smoak don't listen to him he doesn't know what he's talking about. If you let me go I will come after all of you again and this time I won't hesitate to kill all of you. So do it!" He made sure to emphasize the last sentence and looked her right in the eye with a smug grin on his face. She knew he would do it or die trying. He would never stop.

"Felicity look at me!" Oliver was pleading with her trying to get through but she felt like it was too late. Her anger and fear were winning the war inside her head. She tried to close her eyes and drown everything out, she squeezed them tighter and tighter but nothing seemed to work. Then her eyes shot open as she felt Oliver's hand wrap around her's. He didn't move to take the gun away even though he easily could, he just looked at her with all the love in the world in his eyes. As he looked at her everything came into focus. Her head stopped pounding, her vision cleared up and she could focus her attention on Oliver.

"Felicity I know you're lost right now. I know because I've been there. When you're faced with the choice to kill or not to kill. Killing sometimes seems like the easy way out but it ends up haunting you in the end. Yes if you let him go he might try to do something like this again but we will be ready and we will know we did the right thing today. We make the hard decisions and we keep living to fight another day. You helped me choose the right way to do things Felicity. You helped me come into the light. You chose me when no one else would have given me a chance and now I'm choosing you Felicity. I know you'll make the right decision."

She turned to look at Malcolm one last time but she had already made her choice. The voices had quieted and she was in total control. The gun barrel slowly lowered until the gun was hanging in her hand by her side. Without even a second thought she turned and wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck and he quickly returned the embrace. She felt the warmth of his body rush through her and she nuzzled herself into the crook of his neck. Their bodies were pressed so tightly together they looked like one.

Oliver

Engrossed in the moment they barely heard Malcolm clapping behind them. Without a second thought Oliver took the gun out of Felicity's hand and pointed it at Malcolm. "Don't move."

"And what are you going to do to stop me? We already established you aren't going to shoot me so what's your big move Oliver. Do you really think I was going to let Ms. Smoak kill me? This is a trap and you fell right into it."

All he could do was smile because he knew they had won. "The difference between you and I Malcolm is that I have a team, a family even, that always has my back. So if I were you I would worry about what's behind your own back because you clearly have no true allies or friends."

A look of confusion arouse on his face but he didn't have time to say anything back before he was stunned by Diggle, who had snuck up right behind him.

Malcolm was so distracted by Oliver and Felicity he forgot about Diggle and Lyla who were on the other side of the room.

"This tazer is amazing I got to get one for myself."

"Dig I can tell you from experience that those things pack a punch."

"I'm sorry about that Oliver I don't know what I was thinking," Lyla said. It seemed like she was back to herself for the time being but she looked as worn out as Felicity, he could feel her trembling in his arms.

"Don't worry about it Lyla I know it wasn't you. Now let's get you two out of here and figure out what was in that poison they gave you."

"I'm sorry too Oliver I never should have did that to you and I hope you can forgive me some day."

"Already forgiven babe I know it wasn't you."

They all turned to leave the room when Oliver heard a beeping sound coming from one of the monitors. His gut told him that wasn't a good sign so he quickly made his way over to the computers and he saw a countdown that said 3 minutes.

"Felicity come look at this." She quickly came over and started doing her thing and within seconds it looked like she had figured it out, but the look on her face sent a wave of dread through his whole body.

"We have to get out of here now. It looks like he's planted explosives throughout the whole building and I can't disable them. If I had more time and I wasn't so foggy I could do it but Oliver I just can't we need to run."

"Alright. Diggle take Felicity and Lyla I'll grab Malcolm."

"What?" Felicity said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "You're coming with us."

"I can't leave him Felicity that's just like killing him. We know these bombs are going to detonate and he can't get himself out. I need you to go with Diggle and trust me I'll be fine I promise."

A moment of indecision passed over Felicity's face before she said, "Ok I love you."

"I love you too." He pulled her in for a quick kiss, which she eagerly returned, before he gently nudged her to the door where Diggle and Lyla were already waiting. As soon as she was out of site he quickly turned around and grabbed Malcolm. He was still unconscious so he hoisted him over his shoulder. When he turned to leave the room he saw the computer screen said 1 minute and 30 seconds. He needed to move and fast because he didn't have much time and with Malcolm on his back it would make this much harder.

Running out the door he turned the corner and headed for the stairs. He considered himself fast enough to get down 3 flights of stairs in 1 minute but with dead weight on his shoulder he wasn't so sure but he had to push himself, he made Felicity a promise.

1 flight down and 2 to go but he could feel his legs burning from the extra weight. He tried to keep a countdown going in his head but he didn't know how accurate he was. He thought he had 40 seconds left. 2nd flight done. 30 seconds.

Finally down to the first floor with 15 seconds left. With everything that had happened he couldn't remember which way they came in and everything looked the same. He made a split second decision and turned left. Pushing his body to the limit he started to pick up the pace and finally saw the exit when a blast flung him forward. Malcolm's body landed on top of him as debris came pouring down. The light from the exit was quickly ousted by the debris and as the building came crumbling down around him he was filled with regret because he had lied to Felicity. He wasn't going to be alright.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Rescue

Felicity  
As soon as they exited the room they sprinted towards the stairwell. 3 minutes was not a lot of time and they had 5 floors to descend before they got out of the building. Lyla was in front followed by Felicity and Diggle was keeping pace right behind. He gave them gentle encouragements because he knew this was going to be close.

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop thinking about Oliver. She was scared for him. She knew he would only be 10-15 seconds behind them but he was also carrying extra weight, which was going to make it harder. She knew he was strong but she didn't know if he was that strong. Especially considering the time constraints and how many floors he had to travel down.

If she listened hard enough she thought she could hear him about 2 floors above them, but she couldn't be sure. They had finally reached the bottom floor and were running towards the exit. She was breathing heavy and her legs were burning but she pushed her body to the limit. Once they were out of the building Felicity immediately turned around to look for Oliver. Diggle tried to pull her farther away from the exit but she wouldn't move. She knew he didn't have much time left and she prayed that he would appear in the hallway soon.

"Come on Oliver," she whispered to herself willing him to make it out in time.

Finally she saw him appear in the hallway and just as she was about to yell his name the bombs went off. The ground shook and as she looked up she saw debris falling down all around Oliver and before she could even react he disappeared behind a cloud of smoke.

"No!" She screamed as she lurched forward ready to run back into the building, but before she could even take a step a pair of large arms wrapped around her waist. John was pulling her back away from the building as debris started to fall from the higher up floors and smoke poured out of every window and exit. She struggled and struggled but it was no use John was way too strong. He finally put her down and she immediately turned around and started yelling at him.

"John what the hell? We need to go in there and get Oliver. I saw him. We need to go before the whole building collapses."

"I know Felicity but you're not going in I am. I know how much you care about him but you have to let me do this. Besides Oliver would kill me if I let you go back in there."

Before she could come up with a retort John had turned around and run back into the building leaving Felicity and Lyla outside. Lyla immediately came to comfort Felicity and they both stood there wondering if they were going to lose the men they loved.

Diggle  
He knew if he kept standing there Felicity would argue her way into the building so he just turned around and sprinted straight for the door. He didn't hear anyone yell or scream for him to stop, which he hoped meant they didn't follow him. He needed Lyla and Felicity to be safe because even though he didn't want to think it, Oliver could be dead. They didn't need to risk all their lives and it would be easier to maneuver by himself.

As soon as he entered the building darkness and smoke enveloped him. Ducking as low as he could he slowly made his way further inside over the fallen debris. Lights were falling, chucks of ceiling were strewn all over the floor and the electricity was sending sparks falling down on his head. The building kept shaking and moving underneath him and at any moment he knew it could come crumbling down so he had to move fast.

"Oliver, Oliver. If you can hear me man make some noise."

He knew it was a long shot because Oliver was probably unconscious and it would be impossible to hear with all the noise surrounding them. But he had to try he couldn't just abandon Oliver because he would never abandon him. So he kept moving forward and prayed that he would find Oliver alive.

Oliver  
His eyes slowly began to flutter open but as soon as he took a deep breath smoke and dust filled his lungs sending him into a coughing fit. His back felt like it was being crushed and he couldn't move either of his legs because they were pinned under debris. Blinking the dust and debris he tried to see if he could figure a way out but all he could see was mountains of cement and lights flickering on and off with no signs of the exit.

Grabbing onto the nearest piece of debris he tried to pull himself out but he was completely wedged under a giant piece of the ceiling. That's when he noticed Malcolm lying a few feet to the right of him with a long piece of pipe running through his chest. Looking over he could tell Malcolm was dead. The pipe had run right through his heart and he probably died instantly.

He tried to save him and he died anyway but he didn't regret the decision he made. He did the right thing in trying to save him, he at least gave him a chance to live but now he had to focus on getting out of there alive.

Finding a way out was going to be difficult especially because it was dark and it was hard for him to breathe. If he was correct the exit was in front of him maybe 30 feet away. He just hoped that Felicity and the others got out in time.

Trying again to pull himself out he felt a sharp pain run up his left leg. He groaned in pain as he tried to push through the pain. He only moved a few inches before he had to stop. It felt like something was ripping his leg in half and he was already feeling exhausted. Lying there a second to catch his breath he thought he heard a voice. He tried to quiet his breathing and really listen and finally he heard someone yelling his name.

"I'm over here!" He screamed as loud as he could.

"Oliver is that you!"

"Yeah I'm pinned and I can't get out."

"I'm coming man keep talking to me."

"Did Felicity and Lyla get out?"

"Yeah they're both ok man."

Diggle finally came into view as a he knelt down right in front of Oliver.

"How you doing man?

"Not great. Something is pinning my legs down and I can't budge them. And Malcolm's dead."

Diggle looked over and saw Malcolm's lifeless body. "I'm sorry Oliver you tried but we can't worry about that now we need to get you out of here. Let me go take a look at your legs."

Diggle stepped over Oliver to see what was preventing him from moving. As soon as he looked down a look of dread passed over Diggle's face. Oliver knew it was bad if it rattled even Diggle, who had seen more crazy shit then most.

"Just give it to me straight Dig we don't have time to sugar coat anything."

"There's a pipe in your left leg that is wedged between two pieces of cement and that is why you can't move."

It wasn't what he was expecting to hear because he wasn't in that much pain but it did make sense. He couldn't move because he was pinned and the pain was probably numbed by the fact that circulation to the leg was cut off due to the weight pinning his legs down.

"So what's the plan Dig? Whatever you think we should do I trust you but we have to do this fast we don't have much time."

Diggle took a second to think it through before he said, "we have to keep the pipe in your leg because we don't want you to bleed out. I'll lift the piece of debris on the left side out and then we will have to maneuver your leg out without hitting the pipe and catching it on something else."

"Sounds easy enough." He was trying to keep things light but he knew this was going to be a challenge. One wrong move and the pipe could shift and cause him to bleed out or get lodged again and he would never get out.

"Yeah easy isn't the word I would use. Now once I pull you out I'll tie a tourniquet around your leg in case something happens with the pipe I don't want you to bleed out. You ready?"

"As ready as I'm going to be. Let's do this."

"Alright here goes nothing."

Diggle stepped over and began to move the debris from on top of Oliver's left leg. As soon as the largest piece was removed Oliver could feel the pain start to course through his leg. Blood flow was returning and along with it the sensation of pain. He grimaced but did not say a word.

"Ok. Oliver try to pull yourself forward a little and I will try to guide the pipe through."

He slowly began to pull himself forward and this time he was able to use his right leg a little bit to push his body through. Inching his way forward his body was about half way out when Diggle yelled for him to stop.

"What's wrong?"

"The pipe isn't going to fit. There's a large piece of the ceiling that I can't move that is blocking the path through."

Oliver sighed before saying, "you're going to have to pull the pipe out."

"Oliver I can't I didn't get a tourniquet on and I can't reach the top of your leg to put one on right now."

"We have no choice. I'll pull myself out fast after you remove the pipe and then we can tie it off after. We are out of options and almost out of time."

As if on cue the building began to rumble and shake sending dust and small pieces of debris raining down on them. Plus the smoke and fire was increasing making it more difficult to breath and see.

"On three," Oliver said. "One, two, three."

Oliver felt pain rush up his leg as the pipe was removed and as soon as Diggle gave the all clear Oliver pulled himself the rest of the way out. Diggle came running to Oliver's side and quickly tied his belt around Oliver's thigh but even that short time had allowed a large amount of blood to spill out of Oliver's leg.

"Alright we got to get moving and get you to a hospital. That leg is not going to last long."

He put his arm over Diggle's shoulder and pushed up with his good leg. As soon as he stood up his vision went blurry and he felt like he was going to lose consciousness but he pushed that feeling away and started moving towards the exit.

Felicity  
They were taking too long. It had been at least 5-7 minutes and the building looked like it could collapse at any second. Pieces of the building were falling from everywhere and fire was bursting out of every window and door. Smoke was blocking out the moon and she could hear the sirens in the distance getting closer and closer. She was about to run inside when she heard coughing coming from the exit. Diggle appeared in the doorway dragging Oliver behind him and he did not look good. It looked like he was fighting to stay conscious but was close to losing that battle.

Felicity immediately ran over as Diggle gently laid Oliver on the ground.

"Oliver, Oliver! Are you ok?" She kissed both cheeks and his forehead before taking a closer look.

He coughed and tried to take a deep breath but she could tell he was in a lot of pain and his left leg was covered in blood.

"My chest hurts…"

His chest looked fine so she lifted his shirt to get a better look and she gasped when she saw bruising that encompassed the left side of his chest and it didn't look like that side was moving when he was breathing.

"Diggle when the paramedics and fire trucks arrive send them right over here. GO!"

Diggle ran off immediately to hail over the approaching rescue workers.

"Stay with me Oliver just keep breathing."

"I love you Felicity I'm sorry….I…"

"Don't start talking like that Oliver your going to be fine just focus on my voice and don't give up."

His eyes started to flutter and he took another gasping breath and then his chest stopped rising and falling. She panicked and reached to check his pulse and she felt nothing. A sob escaped her throat as she was pulled away from him and the paramedics started to work on him.

"He has no pulse start compressions. Put that tourniquet on his leg tighter. It looks like he has a pneumothorax and probably internal bleeding we need to get him to the hospital ASAP."

They lifted him onto the stretcher and put him in the back of ambulance while continuing compressions and trying to get an IV line in him to give him medications. Felicity tried to get in but they said family only and the doors were closed. Everything went numb and as they sped away she realized they were driving away with Oliver dead in the back of their truck.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Miracles

Oliver

The last thing he saw before total darkness was Felicity. She was crying and dust and debris covered her face but she was still so beautiful. She was the light in his dark life and if he had to look at one thing for the rest of his life it would be her. Unfortunately it seemed like he would get his wish because he felt tired and he just wished he could stay for her but he didn't think he was going to make it this time. His luck had finally run out and he would need a miracle to survive this. At least he got to tell Felicity he loved her one more time.

Felicity

Watching the ambulance finally drive out of view Felicity collapsed onto her knees and rested her head in her hands as the tears came pouring out. John wrapped his arms around her and just rocked her back and forth as she cried. After a few minutes she finally ran out of tears and wiped her face on her shirt. She had to be composed. Oliver wasn't gone yet and they needed to get to the hospital. They also had to get out of there before the cops arrived and started asking questions.

"I'm ok. I'm ok. We need to get going. We have no reason to be here and people will question why we're here and then when they find the bodies there will be more questions. So let's head to the hospital."

"Sounds like a plan. Where did you guys park the van?"

"Right around the corner. Let's go."

She pulled herself together the best she could and started heading towards the van when something dawned on her. "John where's Malcolm?"

"He didn't make it." He said it matter of factly with no emotion in his voice at all.

She wasn't sad that Malcolm was dead but knowing that Oliver tried to save him and he still died hurt her deeply. What if he died trying to save Malcolm? She didn't know if she could ever move on from that. But she pushed that thought out of her mind and focused on getting out of there and getting to the hospital.

Oliver

Pain. Nothing. Pain.

He seems to teeter between the two and before long he really can't tell the difference. They seem to blend together and he is in a type of purgatory shrouded in darkness. Voices surround him but they speak words that he can't understand.

Felicity. Her face seems to be seared into his mind. Her hair, her eyes, her lips. He knows he's probably dead but if it's her face he sees for the rest of eternity he would be ok with that.

No. He couldn't think like that. He had to fight to get back to her. Leaving her was not an option he loved her too much to do that to her. Fighting back was his only choice, he didn't know how to do that but he was going to try.

Anytime he felt any type of pain he tried to grab onto it. He needed something real, something substantial. Every time he latched on the pain seemed to intensify and he felt more alive. The voices around him seemed to become clearer.

"Shock again. Clear."

His body seemed to lurch and he tried to grab on to the pain again. This time it seemed like he had a complete hold on it.

"We got a pulse. Get him to the OR we need to find the hemorrhage and cauterize it. Make sure that chest tube is secure. Start another unit of blood."

Trying to stay conscious but losing the battle Oliver knew he had done enough. He had fought and won.

Felicity

Diggle sped to the hospital and they were there within minutes. Felicity sprinted out of the car and headed right into the ER. She ran right up to the front desk and said, "a man was brought in a few minutes ago. Do you know where he is, is he ok?"

The person at the desk looked up and said, "miss we have a lot of people come in we had at least 10 come in in the last 5 minutes. Can you describe the person and why they were brought in?"

"Yes. White male, 32 years old, he has brown hair, 6 foot 1, about 180 lbs, and blue eyes. He came in from a building collapse, I heard someone say he had a pneumothorax. That's all I know please can you tell me what's going on."

"What's the name?"

"Oliver Queen."

The lady immediately looked up with a look of shock on her face. "The Oliver Queen?"

"Yes now please can you tell me where he is."

"What is your relation to the patient?"

Felicity paused for a second because she knew in most cases they would only let family back but she wasn't technically family. So she made a split second decision and said, "I'm his wife."

A look of confusion passed over the woman's face as she said, "I didn't know Mr. Queen was married."

"We are. Now will you please just let me see him."

"Let me see what I can do."

She typed away and Felicity paced back and forth nervously. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the woman looked up from her computer.

"It looks like they have a male matching that description in the OR. There's a waiting room upstairs outside the PACU. You can wait for him there it looks like it might be a while."

Relief washed over her. He was here and he was alive. For now. He still wasn't out of the woods yet and the lady said it might be a while and she didn't think that was a good sign. She asked for directions and called Diggle and Lyla and told them where to meet her.

Finally arriving in the PACU she realized it was empty and she took a seat right in the corner. The silence was intimidating and she hoped that Diggle and Lyla would find her soon. But for now she was left alone with her thoughts and horrible visions of a life without Oliver.

No more gentle lips on hers, no more arms that would envelop her when she was feeling down, no more I love you's, and no more just lying in bed together basking in the love they shared together. She knew Oliver would want her to move on and she knew for the most part she would be able to. She would keep helping the city and she wouldn't quit because Oliver wouldn't want that for her but she would lose a part of her heart. When they finally got together she gave her heart to him completely and he gave her his.

Tears started streaming down her face once again and she curled up into a ball to pray for a miracle. Diggle and Lyla arrived around 10 minutes later and sat a few seats away from her knowing that she needed her space.

Time came and went but she couldn't tell how much time had actually passed. A doctor finally came out and entered the waiting room.

"Are you Oliver Queen's wife?"

Diggle and Lyla exchanged a confused look but Felicity answered immediately. "Yes I am. Is Oliver ok?"

"Well he suffered an extensive number of injuries. He had a pneumothorax, he had bleeding in his abdominal cavity and chest cavity, he has a possible brain bleed but we can't be sure yet, and he has multiple fractures. We were able to wash out the bleeding in his chest and abdomen and cauterize the vessels to prevent further bleeding. He has a chest tube in to re-inflate his lung and drain the fluid. His heart also stopped for approximately 10 minutes so we don't know how much oxygen his brain was deprived of. Right now we just have to monitor him. He is sedated and on a ventilator for now and we will run some tests to make sure he isn't bleeding anywhere else and to make sure he doesn't develop any infections. We'll give him more blood just to keep his levels up and we will reassess in the morning."

"But he's alive?"

"Yes for everything he went through its a miracle but he is alive. He must have had something to fight for."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes. He's in the ICU right around the corner from the PACU just follow the signs."

It was the best news she had ever received. Oliver was alive. Oliver was alive and she was going to see him soon. A weight that had been crushing her since the ambulance seemed to have been lifted.

"Felicity," Diggle said, "go see him we'll wait here and see him later."

She gave him a quick hug and headed towards the ICU without another word. Getting directions from nurses and other hospital staff she was able to find his room easily. Fear seemed to overwhelm her as she paused at the door. What if something went wrong? What if after everything he didn't make it?

Mustering all the courage she had she pushed those thoughts aside and opened the door.

Oliver

Chest rising, chest falling, chest rising, chest falling. Usually his body did this without thinking but he felt like he was the one telling his body to breathe. There was a lot of beeping noises and he tried to wake himself up but he found he was unable to open his eyes. Normally this would be frightening but he felt calm and relaxed for some reason.

Something or someone was holding his hand and he felt love rush through him. He tried to focus on that and draw himself towards it. Then he felt something gently touch his cheek as he finally heard the person whisper into his ear.

"Oliver please come back to me. I love you so much and I need you. You are the strongest person I know and I know you can get through this. I will be by your side through it all. You have always been a source of strength in my life and now I will be that for you. You are the love of my life please keep fighting."

She was like an angel bringing him back to earth. He would know that voice anywhere. Felicity. She was here with him and with her love and strength by his side he slowly began to open his eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 The Long Road Back

Felicity  
Seeing him lying on the bed hooked up to so many machines and looking so close to death almost brought her to her knees again. His skin was pale and he had scrapes and bruises all over his body. His eyes were closed and the tube down his throat scared her more than anything because that meant he wasn't breathing enough for himself.

She slowly made her way over to the chair next to the bed and sat down pushing through her fear. Hesitantly she took his hand in between hers and began to gently caress his hand with her thumb. He was warm and his skin was rough but still soft which gave her hope because that meant he was still him.

She watched as his chest slowly rose and then went back down. He didn't look like he was in pain which made her feel a little bit better but not much.

Slowly she stood up and leaned in to plant a kiss on his cheek. His beard tickled her lips as she made her way up to his ear and began to tell him things she should have said a long time ago.

Oliver  
The Next Day  
When he finally regained consciousness the first face he saw was Felicity's. She looked like she had been crying and that made him feel worse because he was most likely the cause of it. He realized immediately he had something down his throat and his first instinct was to pull it out but Felicity realized what he was doing fast and grabbed his hands and pulled them towards her chest. "Hey, hey it's ok. You're ok. I'm here."

He visibly relaxed but he still felt weird with this tube down his throat. "I'm so sorry for everything Oliver. This is all my fault. I love you and you are in here because of me."  
He couldn't speak but he squeezed her hand and tried to look her in the eye to convey to her that he didn't blame her for any of this. He made the choice to try to save Malcolm and he would make it again.

"I'm going to go get the doctors and tell them you're awake."

It took them only a few minutes to come in and assess him. It seemed that the tube could come out but they had to run some blood work and few more tests. Felicity stayed by his side through it all and a couple of hours later they removed the tube from his throat. He felt pain immediately when he swallowed and he could barely speak. His whole body was in pain and he had some numbness and tingling in all his extremities. But he was able to move everything and he seemed neurologically intact according to the doctors, which was a miracle for someone who had technically been dead only 24 hours ago. He was able to answer all questions appropriately, his cranial nerves appeared to be intact and his motor functions were working as best as they could considering the circumstances.

He still had a chest tube in which was still draining a lot of blood but the doctors said that was normal. His left leg was in a cast and his right arm was in a sling because he had dislocated his shoulder along with everything else.

Through all the examinations and through all the explanations by the doctors Felicity was by his side. Listening closely and when needed asking questions. She gently held his hand and gave him reassuring smiles. He couldn't express how happy he was that she was the first face he saw when he woke up. Thea, Lyla and Diggle all came and saw him too but Felicity had stayed by his side through it all.

Diggle had also taken blood work from Lyla and Felicity and it appeared that whatever was in their system had passed. They would still keep an eye on both of them but for now it looked like they were back to normal. There was still a lot they had to talk about but for now Felicity said she wanted to focus on getting Oliver better. This didn't surprise Oliver at all Felicity was always putting other people's needs before her own. That was one of the things he loved most about her.

"So he will probably have to stay in the hospital for at least a week or two. We will probably transfer him out of the ICU after we get another MRI and CAT scan to make sure there is no more internal bleeding and more blood work so probably tomorrow or the day after that. He will have to go to intensive physical therapy after he leaves the hospital and will need to go to his PCP two weeks after discharge to make sure everything is ok. It will take him a while but he will most likely be able to get back to 100% within 5-6 months."

"I'm not really a hospital or doctor type person. I'm more of a stick a band-aide on it and fight through it type of person."

Felicity gave him a disapproving look but he couldn't help but smile back at her. She knew what they normally did when one of them got injured and she didn't want him hinting at it.

"Sorry. Ignore him he's just trying to act like a tough guy I will get him to the appointments whether he likes it or not."

"I bet you can. You seem like a really supportive wife." Oliver thought he might have heard wrong but the doctor definitely had said wife. He looked over at Felicity but she was still talking to the doctor. What the hell was going on?

"Well I have to go see another patient if either of you have any other questions please do not hesitate to ask. Oliver you are a lucky man not many people could have made it through what you did."

"Well I had a lot to live for." He looked right at Felicity as he said this and smiled.

The doctor turned to leave and both Oliver and Felicity thanked him for everything. When he was finally out the door and it closed behind him Oliver said, "wife?"

Felicity turned around blushing and said, "it was the only way they would have let me see you and I really didn't think it necessary to tell them the truth now."

He couldn't help but laugh and feel a rush of love flow through him. She smiled back and sat down in the chair next to him.

"So Mrs. Queen what's next?" He gave her a seductive smile which she gladly returned.

"Well Mr. Queen I would say we have a long road ahead of us but I know we will make it through in the end."

Oliver  
6 months later  
Oliver ran and ran and ran. He was going to be late. He couldn't be late. Everyone would kill him if he was late but his body was fighting back and not doing what he told it to.

It had been 6 months since the horrible incident with Malcolm but his left leg still hurt him from time to time and every so often his shoulder would pop out of place and when he really exerted himself his chest would hurt as it continued to heal. But because of the work he did he often had to push himself to the limit, which probably wasn't the best idea. Luckily he had no other lasting injuries. He never had any more internal bleeding and no spinal or severe brain injury. He stayed in the hospital for a week and then was discharged.

He had only went to physical therapy for a couple weeks and he only went to see his doctor once. This didn't make Felicity very happy but in the end she understood. She couldn't really judge him because she even didn't continue to go to her therapy sessions to talk about her brain washing and what had happened with Malcolm. She went to a couple but she felt more comfortable talking to Oliver or Lyla or Thea or Diggle. They were a family and this was just how they dealt with things, they understood each other and could share everything with each other, which she couldn't do with a doctor. They were better when they talked to each other and this was true in both Oliver and Felicity's cases.

While in the hospital the cops had come to ask him what had happened. They had only asked a few questions seeing that they didn't think he was really involved and Oliver just told them that he was running by when he saw the fire and tried to save the people inside. Satisfied with his answers they thanked him for his cooperation and called him a hero. They never knew that Felicity, Diggle and Lyla were there. They couldn't even identify any of the bodies, which was probably a good thing since Malcolm was already considered dead.

When he first told Thea about Malcolm she was in shock at first, not really talking to anyone. Eventually she was able to come to terms with it mostly with the help of Felicity. They really bonded during that time because she didn't want to be a burden to Oliver during his recovery.

Thinking about all they had been through he couldn't even believe how far they had come. He looked at his watch once again and saw he only had 15 minutes when Diggle's voice came over the comm. "Hey man where are you? We're all here. Please don't tell me you're going to be late."

"I'm on my way, I won't be late I promise. 5 minutes top. Do you have everything ready?"

"Of course I do. All we're waiting on is you."

With that he shot his grappling arrow and jumped off the building to swing down to the ground. He was only a block away now and he pushed his body to the limit. Everyone was counting on him to be there and he wouldn't let them down. Luckily since the Malcolm incident there hadn't been any big bad that they had to deal with but he knew that wouldn't last long. That was why this was the perfect time to do this.

He finally arrived and he bust through the back door where Diggle was waiting.

"It's about time man you really like to cut it close don't you."

"You know me to well."

He quickly changed and hid his gear in the closet. He straightened himself up with the help of Diggle.

"You ready?"

"I've never been more ready."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 All I Care About Is You

Felicity  
She was going to kill him. Did he really always have to be late? It was such a cliche. She was already nervous enough and this wasn't helping. Taking a deep breath she tried to think back to the moment that brought them to this point. It was a crazy night as usual. Oliver and Diggle were out in the field while Felicity tracked them from the bunker….

1 month earlier  
"Oliver you have two boggies coming around the corner, John is leading them right to you. John did I use boggies right? I always wanted to say that."

"Yes Felicity but can we try to concentrate here."

She heard Oliver chuckle on the other end.

"Yes of course, sorry. Catch bad guys now chit chat later. You know me once I get babbling I can't really seem to stop and you use such cool jargon sometimes that I just can't help it trying…"

"Felicity babe."

"Sorry they should be coming around the corner in 3, 2, 1."

The sound of Oliver's fist meeting the drug dealers face crackled through the comm's. The two thugs tried to fight back but Oliver had subdued them within seconds. These types of criminals were easy compared to the hardcore bad guys they had had to face recently. For Oliver this was a walk in the park, but they needed this break after everything they went through.

Felicity had finally started to move past what happened to her. She knew she had some residual anger over what happened but she no longer had that urge to kill. She still hated Malcolm and Slade for what they did but she no longer felt guilty about Slade's death and she did not feel sorry for Malcolm.

She accepted these truths and her and Oliver had talked about it in depth many times in the months that followed. He allowed her to be angry, to cry, and to vent everything she had bottled up inside of her. While he helped her heal mentally she helped him heal physically. When he took his first steps in the hospital she was there to hold him up. When he started to strengthen up his muscles again she pushed him and encouraged him when he wanted to give up. He still wasn't a 100% but she could tell he was close and she didn't worry as much about him going out and not being fully healed yet. They trusted each other fully and she knew he would tell her if he wasn't ready to go out in the field and he knew she would tell him if anything was bothering her.

It was horrible what they had went through but they had grown closer together and they had never been stronger. Their love was tested in the worst possible ways but they came out of it with their love growing even stronger. Oliver clicked back on to the comms breaking Felicity out of her reverie.

"Alright we subdued them I'll leave them tied up outside of the SCPD. Cross them off the list. They gave up the location of their boss we will go after him tomorrow. We should be back in 15 minutes we're done for the night. Get ready for your training session."

"I'll be ready."

15 minutes later Oliver arrived back at the bunker. He put his bow in the case and headed over to plant a kiss right on her lips. "Hey babe you ready?"

"The better question is are you ready for me?"

She put her hands up in front of her face in a fighting stance. She had put on her fighting gloves and was in leggings and tank top with her hair up in a ponytail. Oliver smiled as he motioned for her to bring it on.

Circling him slowly she tried to find a opportunity to attack. She knew he didn't have many weaknesses but since he started to help her train, so she could defend herself, she was getting better and better at finding a way to catch him off guard.

She side stepped to the right and threw a quick jab with her left hand. Oliver deflected the blow easily and tapped her on the head. That was how he was training her now. He would never actually hit her but this symbolized her being attacked. It annoyed her and made her feel like a child but she understood he would never lay a hand on her even in training.

Focusing on her next move she threw two quick jabs and then a right hook that Oliver ducked under, which she knew he would, so she turned and threw her left elbow back and connected with his stomach.

Turning to face him she saw she had the advantage as he doubled over for a second. Quickly she ran at him throwing jab after jab. He kept backing up as he regained his composure. He deflected her blows but she was also able to deflect his attempts to tap her on the head. For all the months she had been training now this was the best she had done. She was actually keeping up with him but she knew it wouldn't last so she tried to do something that he wouldn't suspect.

She stopped throwing punches and just ducked down and ran to tackle him. She grabbed him around the midsection and drove all her weight into him driving him back but not down. He then grabbed her arms from around his waist and spun her around pinning her body to his chest.

"Give up?" He whispered into her ear. She squirmed against him trying to free her arms but his grip was too strong.

"You wish."

She stomped on his foot which caused him to loosen his grip enough to allow her to free her arm. She spun and threw a right hook and Oliver ducked and let go of her other arm. She quickly threw a kick with her right leg and connected with his side. Seeing he was favoring his left side she dipped her shoulder and drove her body into the right side of his body and pushing her arms out to follow threw. Oliver was off balance and that extra pushed knocked him to the ground.

Quickly she pounced on top of him and cocked her arm back and swung forward but just before she would have made contact she lightly tapped the top of his head.

"I win."

Oliver  
He grinned up at her and she grinned right back.

"Yes you did."

"How hard were you taking it on me out of 100%?"

"I'd have to say around 70% but you did really good. I'm very impressed by how much progress you made in these past couple of months. I'm confident you would be able to defend yourself against most low level thugs."

"Now you're just trying to flatter me."

"No I'm being totally honest I would never lie to you."

"Well I guess I had a really good teacher."

"Now you're flattering me."

"Oh I meant Diggle but I guess you were pretty good."

He knew she was playing with him so he would play too. He quickly flipped her onto her back and pinned her to the floor.

"Did Diggle teach you how to escape this?"

"No but I think I have some ideas."

Leaning up slowly she pressed her lips against his. His grip immediately loosened on her hands as they slowly moved down her arms to caress her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. Her tongue caressed his bottom lip and in response he moved his hips slowly against hers. She moaned into his mouth and sucked on his bottom lip. Moving from her lips he kissed her cheek down to her neck and towards her ear lobe.

"Felicity," he whispered into her ear.

"Yes," she said breathless and craving more.

"Marry me."

She froze underneath him before quickly leaning forward almost hitting her head against his. His heart was beating about a mile a minute. He had been thinking about it for months now but he didn't think it would come out like that. The passion that he felt for her just came spilling out. Looking at her he could see a million different emotions pass over her face. Grabbing her hand so that she could have something physical to grab onto she finally looked up at him.

"Oliver are you serious?"

"Yes. I've been thinking about this for a very long time. I love you Felicity Smoak. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." As he said this he brought her hand to his heart. "Marry me please."

He probably could have said something more romantic or more thought out but this was what he felt. This was his truth and this was their relationship. It was her and him and that was all that mattered. He loved her and he knew she loved him. Confidence in his personal life wasn't the best but he was confident in what they had.

"Yes Oliver of course I'll marry you."

If he had to define true happiness it would have been that moment. The moment the woman he loved more than life itself had agreed to marry him. He pulled her into his lap and embraced her like it was the last time. He wished he could pause this moment and live in it forever. The smell of her hair, the feel of her skin against his, the way her hands rubbed up and down his back and the way their breathing seemed to become one.

She was the one to pull back first to look into his eyes and sear this memory into both of their brains. After a moment they both quickly leaned in again in a passionate kiss. Her lips gently roamed his as they disconnected and reconnected in perfect rhythm. Ripping off her gloves she slowly pulled down the zipper on his suit. He followed her lead as he pulled her shirt up over her head leaving her in her sports bra.

He kissed her chest and she threw her head back in pure ecstasy. His stubble and his soft lips sent shivers down her spine as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck pulling herself closer to him. His exposed chest pressed against her's as she pushed the rest of the top part of his suit off while he deftly unclasped her bra and threw it to the ground.  
For a moment they just sat there. Felicity in Oliver's lap face to face neither wanting to be the first one to break contact.

"I love you Oliver Queen."

"I love you Felicity Smoak."

He ran his hands up and down her back as she run her fingers through his hair. Slowly he lifted her up and placed her gently on the mats as he moved to place his body over hers. Both of his hands were beside her head and he was just hovering over her basking in the beauty of her body and soul. He then began to kiss a line down her body. He kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her lips, her neck, her breasts and her stomach before he started to remove her leggings. She was writhing underneath him as he kissed back up her leg as her eyes fluttered shut in pure ecstasy. She was completely naked under him and he joined her seconds later when he removed his pants and boxers.

Wrapping her legs around his waist she pulled him on top of her. He propped himself over her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Still using his one arm to stay above her he licked his right hand and began to caress her clit. She bucked into him craving more friction. Leaning up she bit his shoulder to urge him on. He began to move is thumb faster and used his first finger and middle finger to enter her. Her head fell back down onto the mat as her rate of breathing increased.

He took her nipple into his mouth and used his tongue to flick and caress it. At the same time he quickened his pace and pushed his fingers into her core farther and farther. She was already so wet and he was getting so hard his dick was pressed against her leg and it was throbbing to be inside of her. But he wanted to take care of her first, she was always his priority. Pleasuring her turned him on more than anything.

When he had her close to the edge he removed his fingers and slowly pressed his dick at her entrance.

"Please Oliver."

He leaned down and nipped at her ear. "Please what?"

She pulled his face to hers and kissed him hard on the lips moaning into his mouth. She pulled back slightly their lips still touching and whispered into his mouth, "please fuck me."

He bit down on her lip and thrust all the way inside her. She raked her fingers down his back as he slowly began to rock against her. He pulled almost all the way out before plunging all the way back in. He continued this slow rhythm as he ran his hands through her hair and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. She in return kissed his shoulder and neck and moaned each time he thrust back into her.

Most people would say sex is the best thing in the world but for Oliver it was making love to Felicity. He had sex many times before and he wasn't proud of that but with Felicity it was different. He had never made love with anyone until he got with Felicity. It was tender but passionate, sweet but rough at times, and always filled with total complete undying love. The fact that he would be able to make love to her for the rest of his life made him the happiest man on the planet.

He kissed her softly as he continued his slow rhythm. Her walls were beginning to tighten as she was getting closer and closer to climax. To make her climax more intense he started to rub her clit with his thumb. Then he started to quicken his pace thrusting in and out. He could feel himself getting close to the edge along with Felicity. She was squirming under him and she was biting her lip as she quickly approached climax. Her breathing quickened and her head threw back as she screamed his name as she reached her orgasm. As her walls tightened around him Oliver thrust a few more times before he came inside her.

He pulled out of her and collapsed next to her. They both lay there breathing heavy and soaking in the moment. Sweat plastered their hair to their skin and their eyes were both closed. Eventually Felicity got enough energy back to crawl over and lay her head on Oliver's chest. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close kissing her forehead.

"Well that was amazing."

"Yeah I think this is definitely the best day of my life. The woman of my dreams agreed to marry me and I just had the best sex ever. And don't worry I am already making your ring, sorry I don't have it yet this was kind of very spontaneous."

"I don't care about the ring all I care about is you."

He turned his head and looked her in the eye as he leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Alright well we should probably get dressed in case Diggle comes by that would be quiet embarrassing. And I have to call my mom and Thea to tell them the good news."

"And what is that?" He asked coyly.

"That we have a wedding to plan."

Felicity  
Present Day  
Thoughts of that night caused a smile to form on her face. She was so surprised at his proposal but was also elated. He made her happier than she ever thought possible but at this moment she was furious with him. She knew what he was up to but did he have to go out tonight of all nights. The bad guys would still be there tomorrow. Granted they would be on their honeymoon tomorrow so Diggle and Lyla would have to take over but that was besides the point.

They had planned to have a small wedding with only the closest of friends and family. Her mom, Thea and Lyla were her bridesmaids and Diggle was Oliver's best man and Roy was a groomsman. To top it all off baby Sara was the flower girl. That was all the people they needed there. All the ones who mattered and Oliver was keeping them waiting.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity Thea came into the room.

"He's here."

"Finally I thought I was going to have to go out in my dress and find him."

Thea laughed to herself before saying, "are you ready?"

All the anger seemed to leave her at once and her whole mind, body and soul were filled with love. She smiled up at Thea grabbed her bouquet and said, "I've never been more ready for anything in my life."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 We Found Ourselves In Each Other

Oliver

"Felicity is going to kill me."

"No she won't man. Just relax."

Oliver straightened his tie, buttoned his suit up, and took a deep breath.

"You got the rings John?"

"Yeah I got them. Man I can't believe you made them their beautiful."

"Thanks John and not just for the compliment but for everything. You and Lyla have always been there for me and Felicity and I couldn't me more honor to call you my best man."

"Don't mention it man let's just get you married."

He opened the door and headed out to the grand room where soon he would be marrying the woman of his dreams. The room was elegant but also had a very comfortable and inviting feel to it. There was a chandelier in the center of the ceiling and a large window behind the altar which let in the moonlight. There were a few chairs set up but they really didn't need any because everyone who was there was a part of the wedding.

The marriage officiant was already standing at the altar ready to get things started. Lyla was sitting with baby Sara, Roy, Thea, and Felicity's mom Donna. When Oliver walked in the room they all looked up and smiled.

"Well it's about damn time big brother. It isn't polite to keep the bride waiting. I'll go get her and we can get started."

With that everybody got out their chairs and headed to their rightful spots. Roy joined Diggle beside Oliver up at the altar. Lyla took baby Sara to the back and grabbed her flowers preparing her for her flower girl duties.

Oliver readjusted himself once again before music started playing softly and the doors at the front of the room slowly began to open.

Lyla walked down the aisle first with Sara throwing handfuls of flowers as they went. Then came Thea as Felicity's bridesmaid. Once they both reached the altar Felicity appeared in the doorway with Donna at her side to walk her down the aisle. Oliver's breath caught in his throat and he felt for a minute like he was going to pass out. His mouth hung open and if he had to speak right now he knew he wouldn't be able to find the words.

She looked absolutely beautiful. She was angelic in her strapless white dress with a simple veil already pulled back revealing her stunning smile. The material hugged her figure perfectly and she seemed to glow in the lighting.

As she saw him standing up there her smile broadened and her cheeks turned a light pink color. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Everything about her just drew him in.

She made her way down the aisle and to Oliver it seemed to be too slow. He wanted to be married to her as soon as possible with no interruptions.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity Felicity arrived at the altar. Donna handed Felicity's hand to Oliver and leaned up to plant a kiss on his cheek. "Take care of her for me."

"I'll do everything in my power to make her happy I promise."

Donna smiled and took her place behind Felicity. Felicity gave the bouquet to Thea and placed both her hands in Oliver's larger ones. As if through their own authority his thumbs began to caress her hands like they always did, a comforting motion that he always seemed to do when he was holding her hands.

She looked up at him and their eyes locked. They both saw all the love in the world in the other's eyes and saw the future that they would have together. They both took a step forward closing the distance between them making it more intimate. The officiant sensing everyone was ready began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the uniting in marriage of Felicity and Oliver. They are taking the first step of their new beginning; their new life together. The ability and desire for one human being to love another is perhaps the most precious and fulfilling gift that has been entrusted to us. Loving someone is a reason to stretch beyond our limits, to become more for the sake of the other. It is to look into the soul of your beloved and accept what you see. Loving is the ultimate commitment which challenges humans to become all that we are meant to be. As they join in marriage today, Felicity and Oliver are announcing to the world that they are welcoming that challenge."

He squeezed her hand as the officiant said these last words. He knew it would be challenge especially with the life they lived but he knew they could face anything that was thrown at them.

"Now I understand you both wrote your own vows."

"Yes we did."

"Alright Oliver you go first."

"Ok." He took a deep breath to gather his thoughts before he began. He didn't need to write the words down though because everything he had to say he felt so deeply that there was no way he would ever forget them.

"Felicity. For most of my life I was lost. I didn't know who or what I wanted to be. I moved through life just going through the motions sometimes breaking the rules just to feel something. I've suffered more than most people have and done things that I regret but I wouldn't do any of it differently. Everything I went through, everything I did led me right to you. You are the light that I have always strived to live in. You are the good that I strive to be. You give the love I strive to have and strive to give. You are the best of me. You snuffed out the darkness inside me and filled it with so much love that I can never thank you enough. You saved me from myself and showed me that I deserved to live a life of happiness with the person I love more than anything. And that person is you and will always be you. I promise to protect you, to cherish you, to remind you everyday how much I love you. I will be there for you no matter what life throws at us. I love you Felicity Smoak and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Felicity

She couldn't take her eyes off of him even as tears began to fall down her cheeks. He was being so vulnerable and so honest that it filled her heart with so much joy. She couldn't believe how lucky they were that they found each other. She could feel the love he felt for her radiating off of him as he read his vows.

"I love you Felicity Smoak and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

His vows were done and now it was her turn and suddenly she was really nervous. He set the bar so high because his vows were so beautiful. She had a lot to live up to but she knew exactly what she wanted to say.

"Oliver. Before I met you I didn't understand the word soul mate. People threw it around and I never really felt like it was a real thing, just a concept that society had made up to keep people busy. It was never something I thought I would find or really even need. I was content with my life but something always felt like it was missing. You were that something Oliver. You opened my eyes to a whole different world and in the process showed me the person that I could be. I had never had someone in my life that pushed me beyond my limits but who was also always there to pick me up when I fell. You supported me, you trusted me, you protected me and above all else you loved me. You gave me your heart and in return I gave you mine and through our love we found ourselves in each other. I promise to be there for you in your darkest times, to guide you when you are lost, and to love you with every inch of my being. I love you Oliver and I can happily say that you are my soul mate."

The room was silent. She could hear her mom quietly crying next to her and she saw Diggle and Roy smiling behind Oliver. Oliver had tears in his eyes and her own cheeks were wet with tears she didn't even know she had shed. Oliver gently wiped them away and cradled her face in his hand. The officiant realizing they were both done continued.

"Do you guys have the rings?"

"Yes."

Oliver turned to Diggle and he handed them both the rings.

"Now Oliver do you take Felicity Smoak to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live."

"I do."

"And Felicity do you take Oliver Queen to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live."

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Oliver

He thought this moment would never come. Finally he would be married to Felicity Smoak and they could spend the rest of their lives together. Gently he pulled her towards him and put his hands around her face. Leaning down while she leaned up their lips connected in a loving embrace. If the word perfection needed a picture to describe what it meant this would be the moment. Everything felt perfect. They both smiled into the kiss and reluctantly broke apart after a reasonable amount of time.

He looked down into her eyes and she looked into his and they both whispered that they loved each other. Their smiles continued to grow and he took her hand as they turned to walk down the aisle.

They all would head to the next room for their reception, where Felicity and Oliver would have their first dance together. As they walked into the small room "You Matter to Me" by Sara Bareilles was starting to play. It was one of Felicity's favorite songs and Oliver picked it specifically for her and the more he had listened to it the more he felt that it was meant for them.

{I could find the whole meaning of life in those sad eyes

They've seen things that you never quite say, but I hear

Come out of hiding, I'm right here beside you

And I'll stay there as long as you let me

Because you matter to me}

Felicity

Oliver led her to the dance floor and once they were in the center he put his hands around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned his forehead against hers and slowly began to sway back and forth. "Oliver do you realize this is the first time we have ever danced together?"

"Yes Mrs. Queen."

She chuckled at the mention of her new name and realized she loved the sound of it coming out of Oliver's mouth.

{Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody

You matter to me

I promise you do, you, you matter too

I promise you do, you see?

You matter to me}

"I love this song Oliver."

"I love it too because it reminds me of you and how much you matter to me."

Oliver grabbed her one hand, took it in his, brought it to his heart, and held it there. She then moved her other hand and put it around his waist while leaning her head onto his chest. He led her in the dance and she soaked in the whole experience. The feel of being embraced by Oliver and the warmth he provided made her feel pure happiness.

{It's addictive the minute you let yourself think

The things that I say just might matter to someone

All of this time I've been keeping my mind on the running away

And for the first time I think I'd consider the stay

Because you matter to me}

Eventually the other's joined them on the floor by Oliver's insistence. Diggle with Lyla, Roy with Thea, and Donna with little baby Sara. They still all gave Oliver and Felicity their space on the dance floor but gladly joined them in this special moment.

"Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody

You matter to me

I promise you do, you, you matter too

I promise you do, you see?

You matter to me."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was only doing it quiet enough for her to hear but Oliver was singing.

"Oliver that was beautiful you have an amazing voice. Why don't you sing more?"

"I never felt the urge to until now. I guess I got caught up in the moment. My love for you just seemed to come flowing out and I couldn't contain the words."

She kissed him as the rest of the lyrics began to play out.

{And you matter to me

Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody

You matter to me

I promise you do, you

(Out of hiding I'm right here beside you)

You matter too

(As long as you have me)

I promise you do, you, you matter too

(Out of hiding I'm right here beside you)

I promise you do, you, you matter too

(I do, I promise you do, you matter to me)

I promise you do, you see

You matter to me.}

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

They danced the rest of the night. With each other, with their friends and family until eventually they all felt exhausted and ready to go home. Diggle, Lyla and Donna were the first to go with baby Sara already sleeping in Diggle's arms. They congratulated the happy couple and said their goodbyes. Soon after Roy and Thea left together leaving only Felicity and Oliver.

"You ready to get out of here babe?"

"Yeah I'm getting tired."

Taking the limo to their hotel Felicity leaned her head against Oliver fighting exhaustion. It had been a long day and it was catching up to her. They finally arrived at the hotel and Oliver gently picked her up and carried her into the hotel and into the elevator. They reached the 3rd floor and got off and headed to their room.

He unlocked the door and carried her across the threshold. She wrapped her arms around him tighter and snuggled into his chest. He laid her on the bed and went to get her change of clothes. He changed into more comfortable clothes before taking off her dress and putting her in sweatpants and a tshirt.

She was still laying in bed with her eyes clothes fighting sleep that threatened to overtake her.

"Oliver I'm trying to stay awake but I'm really tired."

"Don't fight it babe I'm tired too."

He crawled into bed next to her and she snuggled up to him and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as their legs intertwined.

"Aren't we supposed to have sex on our wedding night?"

Oliver chuckled next to her before saying, "we'll have plenty of time for that don't worry we don't need to have sex tonight it's already been the perfect day."

"You are so romantic Oliver."

"I know but don't tell anyone."

Now it was her turn to laugh.

"Goodnight Mr. Queen."

"Goodnight Mrs. Queen."

They both fell asleep within minutes and both of them dreamed about the long happy life they were going to spend together. They would have their challenges, they would have fights, and they would have hardships that they would have to overcome. But through it all they would love each other and that love would bring them more happiness than either thought they would ever find. This was the beginning of the rest of their lives and they couldn't wait to get started.


End file.
